Um dia Qualquer
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: "Um Dia Qualquer" serão capítulos únicos, onde contará o dia a dia da família que mais adoro em Dragon Ball. Estarei sempre postando O/s de algum momento com a família que considero a mais importante de DB. IMPORTANTE!: As estórias não seguem ordem cronológica.
1. Um dia após a morte

Kid Boo finalmente estava morto e tudo graças a Genki-Dama que Goku conseguiu fazer com a ajuda de todos os seres da Terra. É claro que aquela luta não acabou bem somente graças a Goku. Talvez, se Vegeta não interferisse e colocasse sua estratégia em ação, todos estariam mortos. E claro que, se não fosse por Mister Satan, os terráqueos não dariam energia, e tudo estaria perdido. Foi uma luta emocionante, onde muitos cooperaram. Apesar das perdas, memórias ruins, mortes e desgraças, no fim, tudo valeu a pena.

Vegeta havia superado seu orgulho e finalmente aceitado que Goku era o melhor. O super dotado entre os Saiyajins. Fazer com o que finalmente – apesar dele não admitir – eles fossem amigos.

O príncipe dos Saiyajins pensava muito sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido desde o começo do Torneio de Artes Marciais. Ele sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Se não fosse por ele, Majin Boo nunca teria ressurgido. Por causa de seu orgulho, ele havia deixado ser possuído por Babidi para se esquecer de tudo que lhe importava e lutar sem restrição alguma.

Ele queria voltar a ser o velho príncipe dos Saiyajins; sanguinário, calculista, metido, arrogante e narcisista. _"O velho príncipe dos Saiyajins_", quando Vegeta se lembrou desse pensamento, reparou o quanto ele havia mudado nos últimos anos. Ele mesmo já sabia que havia mudado e o quanto.

Suas ameaças de morte não eram as mesmas. Desde quando o príncipe dos Saiyajins ameaçava alguém e depois aceitava seu pedido de clemência? Desde quando o príncipe dos Saiyajins fazia o que os outros pediam? Desde quando o príncipe dos Saiyajins fazia algo para ajudar alguém? E o mais importante; desde quando o príncipe dos Saiyajins se importava em ser diferente?

Há 8 anos atrás, seu único motivo para ficar na Terra, era para ficar mais forte e superar Goku. E não importava o quanto os anos passavam, ele ainda tinha o mesmo objetivo. Ele só não sabia que ele mesmo estava se enganando. Não era sua obsessão em superar Goku que o segurava na Terra. Não mais. Não depois dele se aproximar de uma certa frágil terráquea. "_Frágil_", era ironia esse pensamento. Apesar de não ter um Ki considerável e não lutar, Vegeta sabia que Bulma não tinha nada de frágil.

Ele sabia. Era Bulma que o segurava na Terra. Esse tempo todo, ele sabia que era ela. Ele apenas não conseguia admitir para si mesmo que; ele havia mudado. Por ela. Ele havia deixado Babidi possuir sua alma para que ele tivesse a coragem de enfrentar Goku sem medo de conseqüências. Por ela. Ele não havia notado, mas naquele instante ele percebeu que todas suas escolhas foram por ela, por mais egoístas que fossem.

- Bom, eu acho que já estamos prontos para ir para casa! – Goku disse sorridente dando sinal para que todos chegassem perto para ele usar o teletransporte.

Como seria agora? Voltar para casa? Será que ele podia mesmo considerar a Corporação Capsula como sua casa? Até onde ele se lembra, desde que ele ficou na Terra, aquele era o lugar onde ele sempre dormia. Onde o acolheram. E por mais que ele fosse mal humorado e sem educação, todos o tratava com educação e um merecido príncipe. Exceto Bulma, é claro. Desde o início aquela terráquea o irritava. Sempre querendo mandar dele e dizendo o que fazer. Ele queria matá-la desde o início, mas esperaria até que seu treinamento na Sala de Gravidade acabasse. Esperaria até o fim dos andróides, esse era seu plano. Mas nada ocorreu como ele planejou. Quando ele percebeu, ele não tinha coragem de matá-la, e quando se deu conta, percebeu que esse pensamento o deixava estranho. Ele não sabia o que era. Só sabia que matar a terráquea não era mais o que ele planejava, como também não era o que ele queria.

E quando percebeu, ele estava envolvido. Ele podia não gostar da sua maneira metida, mandona e temperamental, mas tinha algo nela que o fez admirá-la. Ela podia ver quem ele era. Ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, sabia tudo que ele havia feito e do que era capaz, mas mesmo assim, o amava. Isso fez toda a diferença. Ela não queria mudá-lo, nunca quis. Ela o aceitava do jeito que ele era. Isso o fez sorrir de um jeito que nunca sorriu antes.

- Vegeta? – Goku chamou a atenção do amigo; o deixava feliz saber que ele poderia finalmente considerá-lo seu amigo – Por que está sorrindo desse jeito?

Vegeta percebeu o quão fora da realidade ele estava, pois eles já estavam no Templo de Kami-Sama atrás dos arbustos. Foi quando ele sentiu o Ki de todos, mas 2 Kis em especial, foram o destaque para ele.

- Não interessa Kakarotto – Grunhiu tomando rumo de braços cruzados até os que o esperavam, atrás de Majin Boo e Mister Satan, ele finalmente viu Bulma e Trunks.

Foi tudo tão rápido. Todos correram até seus familiares para se abraçarem. Quando percebeu, Goku já estava com sua mulher e seus filhos, com todos o parabenizando pela vitória. Olhando para longe, percebeu alguém puxando sua mão e viu que se tratava de seu primogênito.

- Papaaai! – Gritou o garoto cheio de alegria.

Quando finalmente olhou para Trunks, percebeu que nunca havia sido um pai de verdade pro garoto. Ele nunca ligou para o menino, como se ele nem existisse. Será que era tarde demais? Ele sabia que amava o garoto, mas só fazia pouco tempo que ele havia percebido. O dia que ele lhe deu um golpe para salvá-lo. O dia que ele se sacrificou. Pela primeira vez, pensando em salvar quem ele amava.

Trunks não tirava os olhos dos do pai, e quando percebeu o garoto estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Sem perder tempo, o garoto pulou no colo de Vegeta o abraçando forte e ali, deixando cair mais suas lágrimas.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele nunca demonstrou afeto algum com o garoto, e agora todos olhavam o abraço que o garoto lhe dava. Ele poderia empurrá-lo e dizer a ele poucas e boas sobre sentimentalismo, algo que ele nunca entendeu. Sentimentalismo era para os fracos, ele era um orgulhoso príncipe, não poderia demonstrar esse papel, ainda mais na frente de todos. Mas ele queria aquele abraço, mesmo não admitindo. E então, Vegeta se lembrou da primeira vez que o abraçou. Antes do sacrifício, naquele momento ele não se importou com o que ele pensava sobre sentimentalismo. Ele sabia que morreria, e não queria morrer antes de pelo menos demonstrar que se importava com aquele garoto; que era sua cópia de cabelo lilás. Se lembrava que Trunks ficou hesitante em corresponder o abraço, achando estranho. É claro que o garoto acharia estranho. Vegeta nunca lhe demonstrou interesse, nunca lhe perguntou sobre a escola, sobre suas preferências, ou trocou um abraço. Ele sabia que o garoto correspondia ao abraço, mas ainda hesitante, e logo depois, ele o havia deixado inconsciente. E antes disso, havia pedido para que ele cuidasse de Bulma.

Sem dúvidas, Trunks havia entendido o recado. Ele viu lá de cima o quanto o garoto lutou. O quão forte era seu filho. O herdeiro dos Saiyajins.

E agora ali estava ele, o abraçando forte, deixando transparecer totalmente a felicidade ao vê-lo ali. Vivo.

Quantas vezes o garoto o seguia e ele o ignorava? Quantas vezes ele ouvia o garoto dizer para a mãe o quão foi emocionante treinar com o pai. Era o máximo de contato que eles tinham. Quando treinavam.E ele percebia, o quão feliz o garoto ficava apenas de ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Trunks o admirava tanto, não importa quantas vezes ele se desfez do garoto, simplesmente não importava pois, o primogênito o conhecia muito bem, assim como Bulma. E estava mais do que na hora dele começar a retribuir todo o carinho que recebeu desde o início e finalmente baixar a guarda da pose de durão pela menos uma vez para lhes dizer o quão eles eram importantes para ele. Que seu sacrifício, foi em nome deles.

Vegeta levantou um dos braços para afagar as costas de Trunks que ainda o abraçava com força.

- Tudo bem moleque...Ugh – Vegeta tentou ao máximo não ser grosso, ainda desconfortável em demonstrar aquilo na frente de todos – Eu estou bem.

Trunks percebeu que o pai não estava muito confortável fazendo aquilo na frente de todos e então o soltou ainda olhando para ele. Foi quando ele percebeu que ninguém mais olhava, todos estavam muito ocupados se abraçando ainda com seus familiares e felizes porque a Terra estava finalmente a salvo. Ou eles resolveram não olhar para deixar Vegeta menos desconfortável. Bulma se aproximou de Vegeta lhe fazendo um sinal com a mão e entregando um grande sorriso. Ele podia ver através daqueles olhos azuis o quão feliz ela estava por vê-lo, como se o episódio do Torneio nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas ele sabia que ela estava louca para fazer muitas perguntas, e só iria esperar até que eles saíssem dali.

Trunks percebeu que os pais se olhavam muito, e não trocaram nenhuma palavra, deixando o garoto confuso já que tudo que ele viu sua vida toda é os pais gritando um com o outro.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos para casa. Está mais do que na hora – Kuririn disse próximo. N° 18 concordou pegando Marron no colo – Ei, Goku! Você poderia dar uma carona?

- Mas é claro! – Goku sorriu – Nós também vamos, não é Chichi? Eu já volto.

Bulma e Trunks foram se despedir de todos para se retirarem também, nada era melhor do que finalmente voltar para casa depois de tudo.

- Vê se não some! – Bulma dizia para Kuririn, N°18, Mestre Kame e Oloong antes de partirem via teletransporte com Goku; o mesmo em questão de segundos já estava de volta.

- Bom, está na hora de irmos. Vamos querido? – Bulma se dirigia a Trunks que concordou com a cabeça.

- Tchau Goten!

- Tchau Trunks! Depois aparece em casa para brincarmos! – Respondeu sorridente o mini Goku.

Bulma e Trunks se aproximava de Vegeta com uma cápsula na mão da aeronave quando Vegeta a impediu.

- Deixa disso mulher – Respondeu o Saiyajin deixando-a confusa e a pegando nos braços rapidamente – Vamos Trunks! – O pequeno correu para levantar vôo.

Bulma ficou totalmente atônica ao ver Vegeta a pegando nos braços para levantar vôo em público. Sim, ele já tinha feito isso antes, muitas vezes. Mas não em público. O que ela não sabia era que aquilo não passava de uma desculpa para ele tê-la nos braços o mais rápido que puder.

Enquanto sobrevoava, Bulma se aproveitava da situação para abraçá-lo forte. Como ela achava bom tê-lo ali de volta. _"Esse canalha não faz idéia do que fez comigo"_ pensava a cientista que já não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas. Ao perceber, Vegeta finalmente teve coragem de olhar para seu rosto que estava olhando para o outro lado, como se não quisesse olhá-lo. Era agora ou nunca.

- Bulma... – Ele engasgou. Queria dizer as palavras. Não era difícil dizer as 3 palavras era? Então porque não saia?

- Shh... – A cientista sorriu – Eu já sei.

Finalmente eles se olharam, até que Vegeta deu seu típico sorriso torto.

- Mas isso não polpa o senhor príncipe dos Saiyajins de me der uma boa explicação – Disse mais convicta.

- Ah, mulher! Você continua insuportável como sempre! – Respondeu de mau humor.

- E você é o mesmo ingrato de sempre! – Respondeu emburrada olhando agora para o horizonte onde acontecia o pôr do sol fazendo Vegeta grunhir.

Bulma poupou continuar para evitar uma discussão, pois ainda queria conversar quando chegasse em casa.

Trunks que olhava tudo por trás, deu um sorriso. Ele já tinha percebido algo. Seu pai tinha mudado. Ainda era o mesmo de sempre, mas algo nele mudou, e sua intuição dizia que era algo muito, mas muito bom.


	2. Um dia na praia

**NA PRAIA**

Tudo estava muito calmo dentro da Corporação Capsula, não se ouvia gritaria, não se ouvia explosões, não se ouvia Trunks chorando, não se ouvia Bra resmungando, não se ouvia Vegeta reclamando pelos corredores, tudo estava calmo... até demais. A única razão para essa pequena "paz" era que os Briefs estavam prontos para um passeio na praia, alias, quase todos.

- Grrr... eu não vou! – Vegeta disse decidido. Ele odiava essa coisa de sair em família, não que ele não gostasse da presença deles, mas o fato dele ter de sair da sua rotina de treinamentos o deixava irritadiço.

- Claro que você vai! Você prometeu ao Trunks esqueceu disso? E é a primeira vez que Bra vai conhecer o mar, e eu quero você lá, e chega de resmungar, AGORA! – Bulma já estava estressada com toda a reclamação, xingamentos, bufadas, e tudo que viesse de 'Vegeta', ela não daria o braço a torcer, alias, aquele Sayajin fazia tudo que ela quisesse sem ao menos perceber.

- Não prometi nada sua inútil, não tire palavras da minha boca! Eu não vou naquela droga de praia onde só se encontra aqueles vermes miseráveis que parecem uns idiotas debaixo de uma borboleta redonda!

Bulma nada disse, respirando fundo, terminou de colocar os brinquedos de areia de Bra e Trunks no carro e então se virou para Bra que estava sentada do lado de Trunks atrás do carro apenas observando toda briga entre o pai e a mãe. Bulma não precisava dizer nada a filha, a pequena dos cabelos cor piscina de apenas 3 anos já entendia o que a mãe queria quando a olhava daquela maneira, ela deveria usar sua carta coringa.

Bra se levantou daquele jeito fofinho e rebolando como qualquer criança da sua idade, e foi até o pai.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaai, me ensina a nadar? – Disse ela descarregando toda a potência dos seus olhos para o pai – o segurando pela barra na calça. Bra sabia muito bem que por mais que se pai fosse um Sayajin orgulhoso, egoísta, mau-humorado, grosso e outras coisas, ele nunca conseguia dizer 'não' a sua princesinha.

- Grrrrrr...

"_Menina maldita, como ela consegue isso? É igualzinha a mãe! Que saco!", _pensava Vegeta.

- Papaaaaaai? – Bra já estava impaciente olhando o pai com cara de poucos amigos e cruzou os braços. Vegeta limitou-se a rir, continuou com sua cara carrancuda de sempre. Era engraçado ver o quanto sua filha era igual a ele quando se tratava de querer alguma coisa. Quando quer, é na hora.

- Tá, tá! Eu vou nessa droga, agora cala essa boca e não me atormente – Respondeu grosso dando as costas e voando pro quarto enquanto Bra bate palmas e dá pulinhos com mais uma vitória contra seu pai.

- Vegeta aonde vai? – Grita Bulma – Se pensa em fugir, vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva! Você SABE do que sou capaz! – Bulma usou sua outra carta coringa.

- Mais que droga mulher! Eu vou trocar de roupa! – Ele grita lá de cima.

Bulma ignora e se vira para uma pequena discussão entre Bra e Trunks.

- ... eu vou primeiro já estou avisando! –o primogênito diz em voz alta cruzando os braços e se levantando para entrar no carro.

- Nãaaaaaaaao, nãaaaaao! Bra que vai! - Grita a caçula dos Briefs já com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Ótimo, se não é eu gritando, são duas miniaturas de Vegeta gritando",_ Bulma já estava irritada com tanta gritaria em plena manhã, ignorando totalmente que ela sempre vence quando o lance é 'gritar'. _"Será um loooooooooongo dia". _E então uma pazinha voa até a cabeça dela.

- Grrrrrrr! PARE AGORA VOCÊS DOIS! CHEGA DE GRITARIA! JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE TODO MUNDO NESSA CASA SÓ GRITAR, E GRITAR, E RESMUNGAR! CHEGA! TRUNKS ENTRA NA DROGA DESSE CARRO AGORA E BRA PARE DE ATIRAR COISAS!

- Mas mãe... – Trunks tenta argumentar choroso. Quando Bra abre a boca Bulma corta.

- CALEM A BOCA! NENHUM DE VOCÊS DOIS IRÃO ANDAR DE JETSKY, OU MUITO MENOS SERÃO PUXADOS DE PARAQUEDAS, E SE DEREM MAIS UM PIO, NEM NO MAR VOCÊS ENTRAM! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS? – Trunks e Bra olhavam assustados para a mãe que parecia mais com sua vizinha doida varrida quando entrava em uma de suas crises.

Vegeta chegou no momento certo e apenas encarou a esposa incrédulo, sentiu medo como em vários momentos que vê Bulma perder a paciência e o controle e nem se atreveu a resmungar ao se aproximar do carro.

- TÁ PRONTO? – Grita Bulma a ele de repente.

- Er...ah, to! – Engasgou Vegeta verdadeiramente sentindo medo, mas logo recobrando seu orgulho e a cara carrancuda ao responder "to" evitando que percebessem seu medo aparente por segundos.

- Entrem todos no carro – Disse mais calma e pegando Bra no colo para por na cadeirinha.

E então, após 30 minutos de atraso do horário planejado, os Briefs finalmente se dirigiam a praia sem imaginar o que os esperava por lá.

_~~ Na Praia ~~_

- Ridículo – resmungou Vegeta ao ver um cara alto e esbelto passando pela janela do seu carro vestindo uma sunga branca escrito "I'm sexy and I know it". Bulma ainda não encontrara um bom lugar para estacionar, e estava dando voltas pela avenida que era de frente a praia do mar azul.

- Eu achei ele bonitãaaaaaaaaaaaaao – Bra disse sem vergonha alguma.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE GAROTINHA INSOLENTE? – Vegeta ardia de raiva ao ouvir o comentário de sua princesinha de um terráqueo-verme-peludo-feio-estranho-não-sayajin – VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE SAIR FALANDO COISAS INÚTEIS POR AI! Humf... – Vegeta respira fundo – É vulgar igual a sua mãe! Tem a quem puxar!

- Eu disse que achei ele piradãaaaaaaaao – Bra respondeu fazendo uma careta zombando de seu pai. Trunks abafou uma risada. O que ela não sabia era que o pai estava vendo tudo pelo retrovisor.

- PARE COM ISSO AGORA SUA INSOLENTE! OU EU TACO VOCÊ NAQUELA MONTANHA AO LESTE!

Bra parou vendo que seu pai falava sério, até Trunks parou com as risadinhas. Bulma interveio.

- Ninguém vai tacar ninguém na montanha, e ninguém vai acabar com meu dia – Bulma estava muito calma apesar da discussão mais cedo – Agora desçam do carro, e vamos nos divertir! – Todos olhavam incrédulos para o entusiasmo repentino de Bulma.

"_Eba"_ – Bra pensou.

"_Não entendo essa família, não entendo"_ – Trunks e seus enigmas. Vegeta se perguntava se sua vida poderia ficar pior.

Os quatro Briefs mal chegaram a pisar na areia e já ouviram uma voz bem familiar.

- Vegeta! Bulma!

Vegeta acertou, seu dia tinha como ficar pior.

- Goku! Que surpresa! Você por aqui! Onde está Chichi e as crianças?

- Estão naquela direção – disse apontando o local, onde mostrava Gohan em um gesto muito infantil pegando a pá de Goten e a colocando no ar para ele não a pegar – ahh, vem ficar conosco! Chegamos a pouco tempo!

- Olá, tio Goku! – Disse Trunks educadamente, obviamente o garoto não havia puxado a falta de educação dos pais.

- Hey, hey, Trunks! Como vai? – Mas Goku não obteve resposta, o garoto já estava saindo em disparada até onde Goten estava.

- Essas crianças de hoje em dia! – Goku diz com aquele seu típico sorriso e suas mãos atrás da cabeça – E então? Vão curtir um surfe?

- Um o que? – Vegeta olhou com cara de idiota para Goku.

- Hoje não Goku, ahhh, mas está um dia lindo, ótimo para tomar sol! – Bulma pegou Bra no colo que acenou brevemente para Goku e as duas foram em direção aonde estava toda a família dos Son.

- Vamos lá! E ai, Vegeta? Nunca te imaginei aqui, acho que você nem sabe o que é uma praia né? – Piscou Goku querendo tirar uma com o amigo.

- Cale-se Kakaroto, é claro que eu sei o que é uma praia, não sou retardado como você!

Goku e Vegeta logo foram até onde estavam todos, Chichi e Bulma estavam deitadas sobre um grande esteira tomando um belo sol, enquanto Gohan, Goten e Trunks estavam ocupados aperfeiçoando um grande castelo de areia que Bra se divertia no meio dele com seu pequeno balde de água.

- Nem pense em despejar essa água Bra, é para a piscina do castelo... então tome cuidado, NÃO BRA, CUIDADO AONDE PISA...!

Já era tarde demais, a pequena pisou onde estava o portão do castelo que sustentava toda a barreira que logo se desmanchou como um dominó.

- Ah! Bra! VOCÊ É UM ESTRUPÍCIO! SÓ ATRAPALHA E NUNCA AJUDA! – Trunks ficou tão nervoso com a irmã que acabou virando super sayajin.

- Hey, Trunks! Calma rapaz! É só um castelo, vocês podem construir outro, e eu quero ajudar agora! – Disse Goku, todo animado como uma criança.

- Não está ouvindo muleque? Volte ao normal, não quero esses vermes me olhando – Disse Vegeta se aproximando e se sentando em uma das cadeiras perto do guarda sol.

- Humf – O pequeno bufou voltando ao normal. Por sorte ninguém havira reparado que o garoto de cabelos roxeados tinha ficado loiro de repente. Goku se juntou a eles, e logo começaram um novo e gigante castelo de areia. Era incrível o domínio de Goku, ele estava montando mais rápido que os garotos, e isso os deixou animados para recomeçar o trabalho.

Vegeta estava entediado, estava olhando os "vermes" passarem a sua frente, caras idiotas em cima de uma coisa grande no mar e outros em cima de uma coisa barulhenta, ele não queria se dar o trabalho de saber o que era aquilo, pois o que terráqueos faziam era tudo sempre uma perda de tempo. Ele se desviou do presente no momento e se imaginou dentro de sua sala de gravidade treinando, talvez seria uma boa ideia treinar mentalmente assim o tempo passaria mais rápido.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai – Bra puxou sua mão.

- Humf, que foi? – Ele retrucou grosso, não querendo ser incomodado.

- Suco! – Sorriu a pequena.

- Não me amole Bra, vai pedir para sua mãe.

- Mas mamãe está tomando sol, e disse para você levar Bra para comer – Disse Trunks - Já que você não está fazendo nada de útil... – acrescentou baixinho.

- COMO É QUE É SEU VERME? – Vegeta tinha uma audição incrível, ele ouvira muito bem o que seu filho tinha dito.

- Hum, papai? – O garoto estava despreocupado ajudando no castelo de areia que nem percebeu a fúria do pai. Vegeta ficou furioso, quem aquele verme pensa que era ao chamar o príncipe dos sayajins de inútil!?

Vegeta não pensou duas vezes, destruiu o castelo inteiro com uma razoável bola de Ki fazendo voar muita areia. Todos olharam, a praia inteira olhou. Vegeta olhou de canto e percebeu que todo mundo estava olhando para ele.

"_Ótimo_", pensou irritado.

- hahaha, essas crianças viu? Adoram soltar traques! – Gohan falou envergonhado – Eu disse para vocês não soltarem traques aqui na praia, não disse? – Gohan falou com autoridade para Trunks e Goten. Goku olhou e fez sinal que sim para Gohan como se a bronca fosse para ele também.

- Não vai acontecer denovo! – Trunks e Goten disseram juntos com um sorriso amarelo. Todos pararam de olhar, mas continuavam comentando coisas como: "Jurava que aquele homem de cabelo espetado jogou alguma luz", "O homem do lado das crianças que soltou a bomba e culpa as pobrezinhas...", "Ele é um bruxo!".

- Grrr... – Vegeta estava prestes a explodir com alguns comentários que poderia ouvir até que Trunks interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Hummm, papai, pensando melhor, eu também estou morrendo de fome, vamos comer?

- Eu também estou faminto! – Exclamou Goten.

- COMIDA! VAMOS COMER! – Goku já estava de pé e pegava Bra nos braços que batia palmas.

Todos os sayajins foram em direção a uma pequena lanchonete perto da praia, Bulma e Chichi disseram que iriam na avenida mais tarde fazer umas compras e depois passariam lá para pegar os rapazes.

- Puxa! Quanta coisa! Nem sei o que pegar primeiro! – Goku estava super animado como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo do papai Noel ao ver o enorme cardápio cheio de variedades – Acho que vou pegar tudo!

- Tudo!? – O garçom soltou assustado.

- É tudo, não ouviu inútil? – Vegeta olhou de relance pro garçom que logo desviou o olhar, era muito fácil para os terráqueos terem medo de Vegeta, isso ainda deixava-o orgulhoso.

- Inuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutil! – Bra ecoou e riu.

Sem esperar o garçom logo foi fazer o pedido da mesa 14 que por acaso fora seus clientes mais estranhos... que pessoa normal comeria tudo que estava no cardápio?

- Goten, eu disse que estou mais forte? – Trunks foi o primeiro a puxar assunto depois de um curto silêncio.

- Sério, Trunks? Ah, eu também estou treinando muito! Papai está me ensinando novos golpes e suas técnicas, eu ainda vou ficar mais forte do que você! – Respondeu a cópia de Goku, orgulhoso.

- Mas seu pai não é de uma linhagem pura, isso faz de mim mais forte do que você, meu pai é o príncipe dos Sayajin já se esqueceu? Então aceite o fato que por mais que você treine, eu sempre serei o mais forte – Trunks cruza os braços, parecendo uma miniatura de Vegeta.

- Hum – Foi só o que Goten pode responder. O garoto era ingênuo igual ao pai, e nunca foi de ligar para 'o mais forte', tudo que ele queria era superar seus limites.

- Será que vai demorar? Eu to morrendo de fome... – Goku mal terminou a frase e o garçom já estava chegando com os primeiros pratos.

Tudo estava ótimo, comemoram tudo que estava no cardápio e ainda mais, beberam todos os tipos de sucos, comeram a sobremesa inteira, o cozinheiro já não aguentava mais cozinhar, _"Caramba, o restaurante está bombando hoje",_ é, ele só não sabia que toda aquela comida era para uma mesa com 5 pessoas e meio.

Já havia se passado 2 horas desde que os Sayajins estavam no restaurante, e já sentiam-se satisfeitos. Todos deram menção de sair quando um dos gerentes do restaurante parou um deles para argumentar, ele foi parar logo Vegeta...

- Não me toque seu verme! – Vegeta retirou a mão do moço bruscamente.

Ele não se deixou abalar com a falta de educação de Vegeta, clientes como ele eram comuns em seu restaurante.

- Bom, não posso deixar vocês saírem senhores...

- E porque não!? – Cortou Vegeta.

- Porque vocês devem pagar a conta primeiro.

Todos se entreolhavam em silêncio.

_~~ Na Corporação Capsula~~_

- Sinto que esqueci de alguma coisa mamãe – Diz Bulma ao tomar seu café da tarde na cozinha, a Sra. Briefs como sempre, fazia maravilhosos pratos que dava para vinte pessoas, já que ela estava acustumada com a fome de seus netos e seu genro.

- Ah, deve ser o estresse do trabalho Bulminha, querida, coma que tudo se resolve! – Para ela tudo era um mar de rosas.

Bulma acabara de deixar Chichi na Montanha Paozu, e ambas, com tantas compras, fofocas e tudo mais, sem se lembraram dos maridos e filhos.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Bulma de repente se lembrou do que tinha esquecido.

A Sra. Briefs nem teve tempo de perguntar o que ouve, viu a filha correndo até o telefone.

- Alô? Ahhh Chichi! Não acredito! Nos esquecemos os rapazes! – Um breve silêncio – Ah! – Bulma solta, surpresa – Se é assim, tudo bem, bom, vou esperá-los, logo eles chegam, está chegando o horário de Bra dormir, e quando ela começa a chorar o Vegeta se lembra de mim – Bulma ri – Está certo, foi um ótimo dia... até.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Disse a si mesma.

_~~No restaurante~~_

- Ahhh, então foi isso que Chichi me deu! – Disse Goku sem se abalar.

- Ótimo, pai! Então vai lá pagar para irmos embora – Gohan se acalmou.

- Não posso – Disse Goku, de repente suando.

- PORQUE? – Vegeta sem paciência como sempre.

- Sabe o que é... – Goku coça a cabeça – É que eu no começo não tinha entendido o que era aquelas folhinhas com imagens, então eu, eu... joguei-as no mar!

Sim, tinha como o dia ficar pior.


	3. Um dia que Bra descobriu a verdade 1

Uma grande batalha iria começar, todos os guerreiros Z estavam preparados para se encontrar com um Ki maligno que estava assombrando toda a capital do Sul. Não era um Ki estranho, era um Ki conhecido, mas difícil de se reconhecer, ainda para aqueles que já vivenciaram com ele nem que por alguns minutos.

Não importa quem o reconhecesse, não importa o quão forte estava atualmente esses guerreiros, esse Ki estava maior, estava estranho, mais poderoso talvez? Não sabiam dizer, mas sabiam que teriam de juntar suas forças custe o que custar, caso ao contrário a Terra não, mas o Universo estaria perdido... outra vez.

- Hunf... – Vegeta suspirava ao ver a pequena Bra se esforçando ao máximo. A pequena estava elevando seu Ki para que eles começassem o treinamento diário que por acaso era segredo entre os dois.

- Bra, você consegue elevar mais do que isso, e eu não tenho o dia todo, eu preciso treinar também – Vegeta já estava claramente perdendo a paciência, mas a pequena fez logo o que pai mandou.

Apesar de ter apenas 5 anos, Bra tinha poder de luta considerável, e já dominava a técnica de voo muito bem, graças aos rígidos treinamentos de seu pai. Todos os dias, Vegeta pegava a pequena na escola e almoçavam fora, logo depois seguindo para as montanhas não muito longe da cidade para os treinamentos da princesa sayajin, Bulma nem suspeitava que sua pequena estava treinando arduamente, para ela, Vegeta finalmente tinha mudado e estava fazendo suas obrigações de pai, ao chegar em casa, Bra sempre dizia que estava em algum canto se divertindo com o pai, seja no parque, no shopping ou nas lindas praças da cidade. Não que Bulma proibia a pequena a treinar, ela sabia que todo sábado atarde, Vegeta estava do lado de fora da corporação treinamento com a caçulinha, ela só pedia para que Vegeta pegasse mais leve, já que além de pequena, Bra era só uma menininha... uma menininha que sabia técnicas novas do nada todo sábado... Bulma simplesmente achava que sua filha era um gênio, como ela.

_"Mamãe?"_

"Oi, querida, o que houve?" – Bulma trabalhava duro em seus novos projetos no laboratório, e já deixara claro aos seus filhos que só poderiam entrar ali caso fosse uma emergência.

"É que eu queria pedir uma coisa"- Bra tinha feito aquela carinha de pidona, aquela que convencia até o grosso do seu pai.

"O que você quer, meu amor?"- Bulma já tinha largado os projetos, e estava dando total atenção a pequena sayajin.

"É que como eu e o papai estamos treinando a sério, eu queria uma roupa especial para treinar..."

"Mas, você tem uma roupa especial para treinar..." – Bulma a cortou.

"Mas, é que elas são sem graças... eu queria uma roupa igual ao do papai!"- A pequena cortou de volta e deu um largo sorriso.

Bulma sorriu de volta.

"E com armadura como aquela que ele usava antigamente, se o Trunks tem uma, eu também quero ter!" 

A pequena sorriu ao se lembrar desse dia. O primeiro dia que ela se sentiu uma verdadeira sayajin. Bra elevou seu Ki de uma maneira que Vegeta ficou impressionado, cada dia que passava, a caçula dos Briefs tinha uma evolução supreendente.

-Pronto! – Dizia ela, já se preparando para dar o primeiro golpe, quando Vegeta paralisa.

Bra estranhando a atitude do pai, observa a direção em que ele tanto olhava, era... medo? Ansiedade? Surpresa? Indignidade? Ela não sabia dizer, não tinha palavras em seu pequeno vocabulário para descrever os olhos negros do pai, ficaram ali, e por um momento parecia horas, até que Bra finalmente sentiu.

- Você também está sentindo papai? – Bra tocou o braço de Vegeta, que nada disse, apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça.

- É um Ki muito grande – A pequena já dominava muito bem a técnica de sentir os Kis, e apesar de não conhecer aquele Ki, ela sentiu um calafrio.

- Não pode ser... – Vegeta estava paralisado.

_"Como!? Impossível! Como aquele miserável conseguiu voltar? Aquele verme deveria estar morto!"_

Saindo de seu estado de transe, Vegeta se preparava para partir a capital do Sul, onde o dono desse Ki estava, ele já podia sentir o Ki de Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kuririn, Piccolo e Trunks se aproximando.

- Bra, volte para casa.

- Papai, tem Kis desaparecendo, o que está acontecendo? – Bra estava confusa.

- Não discuta, vá direto para casa agora, estou mandando.

Bra, teimosa como era, seguiu seu pai, até que o mesmo parou.

- VÁ PARA CASA AGORA! COMO OUSA ME DESOBEDECER!?

Bra viu que seu pai dessa vez estava falando sério, não que ele nunca falasse sério, mas era diferente, se ela desobedecesse essa ordem, sem dúvida alguma ela iria enfrentar sua fúria que raras vezes ela via, Vegeta raras vezes usava esse tom de voz com ela, e quando usava era porque ela fazia algo de errado aos olhos de Vegeta, então... o que ela fez de errado, agora?

- Tá bom... – Bra respondeu chorosa tomando um rumo contrário do seu pai. Ela podia sentir o Ki dele aumentando - _"Porque ele se transformou em Super Sayajin? "_ - foi quando uma luz acendeu na sua cabeça -_ "Trunks também está indo até lá! Posso sentir o Ki dele, de Goten, do tio Goku e dos outros! INJUSTIÇA"_ - Bra parou de seguir em frente, parada no ar –_ "SÓ PORQUE SOU CRIANÇA! Eles vão lutar com alguém e eu aqui parada? NÃO É JUSTO! Sou uma princesa Sayajin e tenho muito bem o direito de lutar também, sou muito forte, e vou mostrar isso para eles!"_

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bra seguiu novamente seu pai, mas como ela possuía a inteligência de Bulma, sabia muito bem que Vegeta sentiria ela por trás, então desceu novamente parando entre as árvores.

- Terei que ir correndo, se eu esconder o meu Ki, papai nem vai suspeitar! – Murmurou orgulhosa de si mesma. Bra seguiu rumo a capital do Sul sem ter noção do que a esperava por lá.

- Como é possível? – Gohan não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, vê-lo e senti-lo era mais do que uma experiência de quase morte.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas suas intenções são muito claras – Goku respondeu.

- Quem é ele? Vocês o conhecem? – Goten e Trunks disseram juntos ao chegar no topo da montanha, onde se podia ver a cidade, quase vazia.  
Goku os observou atentamente, confuso, Kuririn se segurou para não rir apesar do momento não estar em um clima bom para risos.

- Porque estão vestidos assim? – Goku perguntou.

- Assim como? Qual é pai! Estavamos nos divertindo na praia com as garotas quando sentimos esse Ki maligno... – Goten simplesmente respondeu, sem vergonha alguma.

- É um Ki muito poderoso – Trunks disse, observando a cidade.

- É está mais forte, desde a última vez que lutei com ele – Goku murmurou.

- Como é? Quem é ele pai?

- Frieza –Respondeu Piccolo, aparentando estar no local a muito tempo sem ninguém perceber sua presença.

- Quem é ele papai?

Goku contou toda a história quando foi até Namekusei, todos os detalhes, tendo a ajuda de Kuririn e Gohan, ele explicou todas as barbaridades de Frieza, e seu principal objetivo. Não é de se esperar que ele esteja agora na Terra para destruí-la, mas não sem antes destruir o Sayajin que acabou com seus planos.

- Puxa! – Foi só o que Goten disse, se sentindo animado – Isso quer dizer que ele é mais forte que o Boo?

- Não é apenas mais forte que o Boo, ele tem objetivos claros e planejados, sem falar em suas técnicas, se quiser, pode explodir a Terra imediatamente – Trunks interveio.

- Como sabe disso, Trunks? Você, era... nascido na época? – Goku coça a cabeça.

- Não seja idiota Kakarotto – Vegeta cortou, aterrissando ao lado de Piccolo – É claro que Trunks sabe a história, ele é um herdeiro da realeza Sayajin, é obvio que eu lhe contaria toda a nossa história... – Vegeta não conseguiu terminar a frase sem encarar o filho.

- Que coisa ridícula é essa que esta vestindo Trunks? – Vegeta o olhou indignado.

- Uma sunga? – Goten respondeu inocente.

- Grrr... QUE VULGAR!

- É que... bem, não se nada com roupas no mar, pai – Trunks responde com um sorriso amarelo – Quando senti o Ki vim direto para cá e esqueci de colocar um calção.

- Trunks a capsula com nossas roupas está na minha mão...

- PORQUE NÃO DISSE ANTES GOTEN!?

-Você não perguntou...

Kuririn não podia mais segurar os risos.

- Bom, acho que é melhor nós o pararmos imediatamente, antes que mais pessoas inocentes se machuquem – Goku logo levantava voo junto dos guerreiros em direção a cidade – E acabar logo com isso.

- Ei, Kakarotto, tem alguma idéia de como esse maldito voltou a vida? É impossível ele ter continuado vivo – Vegeta estava furioso, mas por dentro, sentia outra coisa, uma vontade própria de vingança, ele queria matar Frieza dessa vez, com suas próprias mãos, estava agradecido por ele de alguma forma ter voltado.

- Não faço idéia, mas sabendo o tamanho desse universo e a quantidade de pessoas que tem conhecimento das Esferas do Dragão, não me surpreenderia se alguém as usasse para trazê-lo de volta a vida.

- Mas Goku, se as Esferas do Dragão fossem usadas, nós saberíamos –Kuririn interveio na conversa.

- Então eu não sei...

- Não sejam ignorantes! – Piccolo recebeu a atenção de todos, ao abrir a boca pela primeira vez – Já se esqueceram do Porunga? Aquele maldito está na nossa frente, fazendo coisas sem que nós percebêssemos, e agora está aqui, querendo terminar o que começou.

E então, os guerreiros finalmente deram de cara mais uma vez com o grandioso Frieza.

_"Grrr... Frieza você me paga" _- Vegeta não tinha mais forças para lutar, estava gravemente ferido por conta de uma bola de Ki que o atingira em cheio quando ele protegera Bra do ataque,_ "Se aquela energia tivesse a acertado...",_ Vegeta não conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso ele não fosse rápido o suficiente e se colocasse na frente de Bra. A caçula estava inconsciente, toda machucada, maltratada, e mesmo assim, minutos antes, estava lutando com todas as suas forças, como uma verdadeira Sayajin.

- Hum... Apesar de não parecer seus filhos, até que lutam muito bem, mas vindo de você, não passam de vermes, que serão mortos junto com esse planeta – Frieza estava presunçoso, pois sabia que a batalha estava ganha - Se você não fosse tão desobediente, não estaria aqui agora, morrendo na minha frente. Você é uma vergonha na classe dos guerreiros... Talvez se tivesse sido fiel a mim, não estaria nesse planetinha remoto.

Aquilo foi demais para o ego de Vegeta, ele uma vergonha? Com quem ele acha que estava falando?_ "Eu sou o príncipe dos Sayajins, e não tolero esse tipo de humilhação!"_, nada mais humilhante ainda do que não poder proteger os próprios filhos.

Todos os guerreiros estavam desacordados, gravemente feridos, e já tinham usados todas as sementes dos Deuses, os únicos intactos era Vegeta e Goku.

- É ainda mais humilhante ver o que você se tornou aqui, não é Vegeta?

Vegeta que estava fraco, com sua raiva, novamente se transformou no Super Sayajin,_ "Não posso deixar que esse verme acabe com tudo! Como ousa? Preciso fazer alguma coisa, ou então tudo estará acabado",_ Vegeta já podia ver o rosto de Bulma, Trunks, Bra... desaparecendo junto com a Terra.

- CALE-SE! – Vegeta não poderia mais se controlar.

Uma semana havia se passado, há uma semana, o planeta Terra corria um grave perigo, mas graças a Goku, tudo acabou bem no final. Com uma Super Genki-Dama, Frieza virou pó, e graças a cooperação de Vegeta, tudo saiu como planejado. Todos já tinham retomado suas atividades diárias, todo mundo... exceto Vegeta.

Desde a batalha com Frieza, o Sayajin tinha notado que Bra estava estranha, indiferente, falava pouco, Bulma achava que poderia ser um trauma por ela ter passado por tudo aquilo, e sua pouca idade não suportava a pressão, mas Vegeta sabia que não poderia ser isso, Bra era uma Sayajin, seu sangue corria em suas veias, ela não poderia estar traumatizada com aquela batalha, mesmo sendo uma menina.  
Vegeta não se abalou, deixou que o tempo consertasse tudo, mas infelizmente ele não suportou por muito tempo, aquilo estava martelando em sua cabeça, como uma pia quebrada que pingava a toda hora,"pinga,pinga, pinga, culpa,culpa,culpa". Isso teria conserto? Ele percebeu que os problemas de Bra não envolvia todos na casa, e sim, com ele, tudo foi numa noite qualquer.

- Hmmm – Bulma despreguiçava no peito de Vegeta após longas horas íntimas e prazerosas para o casal.

- Está ficando melhor, mulher – Vegeta a provocou.

- O que quer dizer com isso, convencido? – Bulma se irritou com o comentário.

- Vai entender você! Quando crítico fica nervosa, quando elogio também fica, decida-se e pare de me irritar! – Respondeu rabugento.  
Bulma ia começar uma discussão quando ouviu Bra gritar no quarto.

- Acho que deve estar sendo outro pesadelo... – Bulma comentou mais calma, suspirando. Ultimamente, Bra tinha mais pesadelos do que antigamente. Bulma, não ousou em levantar, pois sabia que a pequena sempre chamava por Vegeta, que acaba dormindo com ela.  
- Que ótimo... – Reclamou o Sayajin.

Foi quando uma palavra o surpreendeu.

- MAMAÃAAAAAAAAAAE! – Bra gritou chorosa.

- Mamãe? –Bulma repetiu olhando para Vegeta – Bom, acho que está na hora de eu tomar sua posse, uma hora ela enjoaria de você –Piscou provocando o companheiro, logo se levantando para atender o pedido da filha.

Vegeta não se abalou muito, Bra estava crescendo, e uma hora ou outra, ela iria preferir a mãe a ele, coisas da idade, e que ele entendia cada vez mais com o passar dos anos na Terra.

No dia seguinte, como todas as manhãs, Vegeta terminava seu treinamento na sala de gravidade, e logo ia buscar Bra na escola, para depois terem sua sessão de treinamento, mas quando saiu para tomar um banho, viu Bulma saindo do laboratório mais cedo do que diariamente.  
- Então é isso, isso, ok, está certo... espero o relatório as 15:00 – Bulma desligava o telefone enquanto ia dizendo – Querido, pode continuar treinando – Enquanto depositava um selinho no Sayajin, conclui – Estou indo pegar Bra na escola.

- Porque? – Perguntou confuso.

- Por que ela me pediu – Bulma já tinha desaparecido nos corredores em direção a garagem.

Aquilo foi demais, Bra queria se livrar dos treinamentos? Ela sabia que todos os dias tinha de treinar, ou será que ela não se recuperou totalmente do ocorrido?,_ "Bobagem, ela é a pessoa mais orgulhosa que existe depois de mim, não largaria os treinamentos assim, deve ser coisa da Bulma",_ Vegeta após tomar um banho, foi na sala assistir um pouco de TV, esperando a chegada de todos para o almoço, sem se der conta, dormiu profundamente.

- Pai? PAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII? – Trunks cutucava Vegeta com apenas um dedo e mantendo seu corpo o mais longe possível, caso o pai resolvesse revidar algo. Trunks não tinha a mesma coragem de Bra, ela sempre acordava Vegeta pulando em seu colo e rindo como senão houvesse fim.

- Hã? – Vegeta assustado levantou-se com tudo derrubando o sofá.

- Planeta Terra chamando Pai! – Trunks deu um sorriso sem graça, ainda mantendo uma distância segura do pai – O almoço está pronto, caramba, dormiu pesado, hein?

- Hm – Respondeu Vegeta indo a cozinha.

Bra estava sentada normalmente na mesa esperando a sua comida ser posta, tudo estaria normal para Vegeta se ele não tivesse percebido que a pequena estava sentada ao lado da mãe e não ao seu lado como de costume. Bra sabia que o pai estava ali, e que olhava especialmente para ela quando sentou-se em seu lugar, ela não se abalaria ou deixaria algo transparecer enquanto estivesse na frente de pessoas. Ela era orgulhosa demais para dizer o que estava realmente sentindo. Trunks não notou nada de diferente, simplesmente se serviu e comeu. Bra estava calada, o almoço todo, quem mais falava como de costume era Bulma, que falava tudo a respeito dos trabalhos com Trunks, que futuramente seria dono de tudo aquilo. O primogênito dos Briefs tinha uma inteligência sem igual, sem dúvidas os genes da mãe fizeram a diferença. Durante todo o almoço, ninguém notou algo estranho, ou um silêncio estranho. Bra não abriu a boca nenhuma vez, ela falava tanto quanto Bulma, e não parava mais, Vegeta observava a caçula comer disfarçadamente, reparando e notando que algo estava mesmo errado. Tentou se lembrar de um dia assim, mas não conseguiu, pois era impossível, Bra NUNCA ficou calada no almoço, não importava onde, ela contava exatamente TUDO que tinha feito na escola para Vegeta, apesar dele não aparentar dar atenção alguma, ele prestava atenção em cada detalhe do que a filha fazia na escola, e sempre se sentindo o número 1°, pois tudo que acontecia na vida de Bra, Vegeta era o primeiro a saber. Porque tudo mudou de repente?

- Mamãe, acabei. Vou subir e fazer minhas tarefas – Anunciou Bra deixando a mesa, sem olhar para o pai. Sem ao menos deixar um sorriso.

- Claro, querida. Quando acabar, avise ao Trunks, ele vai levar você na casa da Pan.

- Porque sempre eu? – Trunks reclamou, como um típico pré-adolescente.

- Se quiser passar o fim de semana com o Goten, é bom levar Bra hoje sem reclamar – Bulma foi firme.

-Aff...

Vegeta apenas observou aquela cena. Até onde ele se lembrava, Bra sempre pedia a 'ele' para leva-la a onde quer que quisesse, e ai de ele falar não, a pequena iniciava uma discussão dizendo que ela era uma princesa Sayajin e blábláblá, ou então usava sua carta coringa, sua carinha de pidona.

Vegeta não conseguiu treinar adequadamente naquela tarde, o comportamento de Bra não saia de sua cabeça, ele sabia que iria lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele se lembrava de quando Bulma lhe contou sobre 'adolescência', que o comportamento deles mudaria, as atitudes, as preferências, mas até onde ele se lembrava, Bulma disse que isso acontecia somente depois dos 13 anos, então porque Bra tinha esse comportamento se tinha apenas 5? _"Terráqueos, nunca vou entender!"_. Mas aquele dia, ele iria descobrir o problema de Bra, a se ia.  
Quando menos esperava, a noite já tinha descido, aparentemente, Bra já devia ter chego da casa de Gohan, e estava no banho. Outra coisa o deixou estranho, Vegeta não sabia que sentimento estava tendo agora, ele nunca havia se sentindo assim antes, mas era tão estranho, Bra ir tomar banho sem ao menos encher o seu saco para ele tomar junto, e na maioria das vezes ela vencia com sua persuasão. Vegeta ignorou esse sentimento tolo, e foi esperar por Bra no quarto, e sim, eles teriam uma conversa, ali, ele queria tudo a limpo, o porque a menina havia mudado de comportamento, em especial com ele.

Bra saiu do banheiro já vestida com seu pijama das 'Meninas Super Poderosas' e foi direto pro quarto, se deparando com o pai sentado na cama olhando pro nada. Sentiu um calafrio, queria correr dali, pois sabia que ele queria conversar a sério com ela, ela conhecia aquele olhar, mas sabia que era inútil fugir.

- Vai ficar olhando, ou vai se sentar logo? – Pela primeira vez no dia, Vegeta usava um tom de voz leve.

Bra engoliu o seco, e continou parada na porta olhando para o pai, ainda olhando o nada.

- A preferência é sua se quer ficar de pé, pois eu vou falar – Vegeta desviou sua atenção particular para olhar Bra, a menina olhava estranhamente para ele, ela nunca o olhou daquele jeito. Vegeta queria que Bra argumentasse o porque daquele maldito comportamento e ordenar para que ela parasse e voltasse logo ao normal como uma Sayajin que não se deixa levar por coisas terráqueas tolas, mas involuntariamente, ele perguntou uma coisa que estava entalada na garganta, o que, mesmo ele não admitindo a si mesmo, era o mais importante a ser perguntado, e que doía muito, mas ele não queria entender o porque, "sentimentos é uma tolisse" como ele mesmo já tinha dito várias vezes.

- Por que está me ignorando?

Bra nada respondeu, quando percebeu, Vegeta estava olhando em seus olhos, olhava com tanta intensidade que ela olhou para o chão, sem responder.

Vegeta não aguentou mais, em uma velocidade incrível, se pôs frente a frente de Bra, olhando seu rosto, que olhava para o chão. Quando tocou os ombros da pequena, para a olhar melhor, sentiu que seu corpo tremia. Foi quando finalmente, viu os olhos da caçulinha, cheio de lágrimas, e medo.

Vegeta não aguentou mais, porque ela sentia tanto medo? Frieza já estava morto, e caso um dia ele voltasse, ele acabaria com sua chegada como fez nas outras vezes com a ajuda de Kakarotto. Não tinha lógica ela ter tanto medo.

- Bra...

Não deu tempo para ele dizer uma palavra quando ela o cortou.

-Eu quero a mamãe... – Disse já derramando lágrimas.

-Bra – Ele disse mais firme – Você não sai desse quarto enquanto não me contar o porque disso tudo!

Bra o olhou assustada, tentou se livrar dos braços de Vegeta que a segurava impedindo que ela corresse.

Foi quando Vegeta percebeu. Ela estava com medo... dele? Bra, NUNCA o olhou naquele jeito, jamais, nem quando ele gritava com ela, ameaçava de morte ou coisas de Vegeta, ela sempre o enfrentava, o orgulho herdado do seu pai a dominava, porque ela o olhava assim agora?

- MAMAÃE! – Bra gritou, chorando muito.

- Pai, o que você está fazendo?! – Trunks entrou no quarto, aparentemente ouvindo o grito da irmã do quarto. Vegeta a soltou automaticamente, Bra correu até Trunks e pulou em seu colo. Trunks achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Bra em seu colo chorando por algo que Vegeta fez?_ "Mulheres deveriam ter crises hormonais depois dos 12, não?"_, pensava o garoto.

-Tudo bem... – Ele murmurava enquanto outra crise de choro começava. Olhando para seu pai paralisado no chão, Trunks viu que nada de mais havia acontecido, aparentemente alguma discussão boba que ele já estava acustumado.

Vegeta sentiu Trunks deixar o quarto com Bra no colo, ainda chorando, ficou paralisado, sem ação, não sabia dizer quantos minutos ficou parado ali, tentando entender, encaixar toda aquela situação._ "O jeito que ela me olhava...",_ Vegeta se levantou, olhando para o nada, percebeu que a fotografia dele com Bra, que ficava na cômoda ao lado da cama da princesinha, fora substituída por uma dela com Trunks. _"O jeito que ela me olhava... era o mesmo olhar das pessoas que me pediam por piedade."_


	4. Um dia que Bra descobriu a verdade 2

Depois do dia de ontem, Vegeta não conseguia fazer mais nada sem ser pelo piloto automático, tudo que ele fez desde a manhã foi: tomar café, treinar, comer, treinar, treinar e treinar. Foi um dia estranho, seu corpo estava ali, fazendo tudo que ele faz no dia-a-dia, mas sua mente estava longe, tentando imaginar o que estava na mente de Bra, não só nos pequenos momentos que a pequena aparecia por sua vista, como também na noite passada, quando Bra o olhava aparentemente com medo. Aquilo era errado aos olhos do príncipe dos Saiyajins, não tinha motivo algum para Bra o olhar daquela maneira. Ele por mais que fosse extremamente orgulhoso e odiava demostrar sentimentos, nunca, jamais, tivera tratado Bra com arrogância, seu ser não permitia aumentar o tom de voz com aquela delicada Sayajin. Vegeta tentou se lembrar quando foi grosso, ou levantou a voz com Bra, as únicas vezes que ele fez isso, era quando a princesa Saiyajin aprontava uma, e ele tinha de assumir o cargo de pai mandão.

Os dias foram se passando, Bra ficava cada vez mais distante de Vegeta, os dois estavam tão estranhos um com o outro, que até Bulma e Trunks já achavam que alguma coisa estava errada. Bulma, que não tinha a menor idéia do nível da situação, acabou soltando no almoço:

– Filha, porque sua roupa de treino estava no lixo de fora? – Perguntou inocente, olhando para Bra, que comia ligeiramente seu macarrão com queijo. Do jeito que Bulma perguntou, Vegeta lançou um olhar ligero para Bra, que o ignorava.

– É que ela estava rasgada mamãe... – Respondeu Bra, muito rápida, e logo empurrando seu prato – Mamãe, eu não estou aguentando comer mais... posso brincar lá fora com os bichos do Vovô?

– Sim, primeiro vá escovar os dentes.

Bra não esperou muito, saiu da cozinha ligeiramente, antes que a mãe fizesse mais perguntas. Trunks apenas observou. O primogênito sabia que algo estava errado entre Bra e Vegeta, e que não era coisa boa, mas como ele estava acostumado com aquela família maluca, ele sabia que uma hora iam se resolver.

– Que estranho... – Disse Bulma, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo - Não entendo porque Bra mentiu sobre a roupa de treino – Nesse momento, Vegeta olhou para algum ponto invisível na mesa, fingindo desinteresse, mais prestando bem atenção no que Bulma dizia – Ela jogou todas as roupas de treino, e nenhuma estava rasgada, pelo ao contrario, estavam inteirinhas. Vegeta, você sabe o que está acontecendo?

– E eu tenho cara de sábio, mulher? Vocês são mulheres, se viram – Respondeu o Saiyajin, com seu jeito de sempre, e para o espanto de Bulma, Vegeta saiu da mesa deixando o resto do almoço também, assim como Bra.

– Tenho mais do que certeza que algo aconteceu, e ninguém quer me contar – Bulma murmurou olhando de relance para Trunks que a olhou confusa por uns segundos.

– Eu não sei nada, nem me olhe assim – Respondeu Trunks, já suando em bicas.

Bulma continuou o observando. Trunks era um péssimo mentiroso.

– Estou falando sério!

– Tudo bem, se não quer me contar o que sabe, ficará 1 mês sem ir a casa do Goten, está certo? –Bulma usou sua maior arma contra Trunks. O mesmo, não esperou muito, com medo de ficar sem ir a casa do melhor amigo por muito tempo, acabou contando o que rolou no quarto de Bra a 2 semanas atrás, deixando Bulma preocupada. Ela não sabia o que fazer em meio aquela situação. Trunks a observou por um tempo, vendo que ela não diria nada, começou:

– Sabe, Bra sempre foi muito aberta comigo, sempre me contou tudo, até os motivos mais banais de quando chorava, talvez, se eu conversasse com ela, ela poderia me contar o que está havendo entre ela e o papai.

Bulma pensou por um momento. Realmente, se ela falasse com Bra, era provável que a pequena dissesse que nada tinha acontecido, e se falasse com Vegeta, ele a chamaria de "mulher que só sabe imaginar coisas".

– Tudo bem, Trunks. Por favor, converse hoje mesmo, está tudo tão estranho nessa casa... Quero que isso, não importa o que, seja resolvido logo.

– Tudo bem – Trunks a tranquilizou, já deixando a mesa, e indo direto para o quintal da casa conversar com Bra.

Quando estava chegando ao quintal, reparou que Bra estava sentada em cima de um tronco de árvore, observando a cidade, e automaticamente acariciando um dos gatos de estimação do Avô. Trunks percebeu que Bra estava tão distraída que não percebeu sua presença.

– Oi –Disse tentando puxar assunto, ao se sentar no tronco ao lado de Bra.

– Oi – Bra sorriu, um sorriso que aparentava não ser verdadeiro, Trunks sabia quando seu sorriso era verdadeiro, era quando ela estava genuinamente feliz. No momento, ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, Bra não era a mesma desde a batalha com Frieza, disso ele tinha certeza. Trunks resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

– Então Bra... estou preocupado.

Bra o olhou assustada.

– O que houve, Trunks? Aconteceu algo?

Era ingênuo a garotinha achar que havia algum problema com irmão, mas ela sempre pensava isso quando ouvia alguém dizer "estou preocupado", Bra sempre pensava nas outras pessoas da família, como qualquer criança de sua idade, tudo era motivo para alegria.

– Bra... o que está acontecendo entre você e o papai? Vocês não conversam e nem se olham desde a luta com o Frieza, o que ele fez? – Trunks sabia que se tinha algo errado, Vegeta era sempre o culpado. Era errado pensar assim, mas sempre era a verdade.

Bra olhou para o chão, de repente, seus olhos se enchendo em lágrimas, ela não queria voltar a esse assunto outra vez, ela queria esquecer. Essa reação foi a mesma de quando Trunks lhe fez essa pergunta quando ele a pegou chorando no quarto, quando Vegeta estava estático e ajoelhado no chão do quarto da princesa Saiyajin.

– Bra...não precisa ficar assim... – Disse, se aproximando mais da irmã, a abraçando, Bra se deixou ser abraçada, chorando e molhando toda a camisa de Trunks – Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa...prometo que ficará só entre nós, nem a mamãe vai saber – Disse Trunks, desesperadamente querendo saber logo o motivo da irmã caçula estar tão chateada e chorosa daquele jeito, ele queria resolver tudo logo e parar de vê-la chorar, aquilo era perturbador.

– Promete?

– Prometo.

– No duro?

– No duro – Trunks sorriu, aquelas perguntas faziam parecer que Bra estava sendo a mesma de sempre, apesar do choro.

Bra respirou fundo, não era algo que ela quisesse contar, ela queria guardar para si mesma, e esquecer. A pequena andava tendo muitos pesadelos ultimamente, todos em relação com a história dos Saiyajins, e tudo que ela queria era alguém para dormir com ela, reconfortá-la. A única pessoa capaz disso, era a pessoa que ela mais temia no momento. Como reconciliar as coisas?

Trunks esperou pacientemente, ele sabia que poderia ser difícil para uma criança contar algo que parecia perturbar tanto. O que o garoto não sabia, era a tamanha participação de Vegeta no caso.

– Lembra... quando estávamos lutando contra o Frieza? – Bra se virou, agora ficando de frente a Trunks, mas ainda em seu colo.

– Lembro...

– E então, ele estava falando algumas coisas para o papai...

– Pensei que estivesse desacordada – Trunks a cortou, realmente impressionado, Bra tinha recebido um golpe forte, e mesmo assim, continuou consciente.

Bra nada falou, ela ainda não tinha certeza se contaria ou não, ela temia que Trunks pudesse sentir o mesmo.

– Já sei, ficou com medo dele nos abandonar, é isso? – Trunks logo matou a charada, e olhou para Bra com uma cara de compreensão. É obvio que a garotinha tão apegada ao pai sentisse medo disso – Bra, Frieza apenas estava jogando com o papai, mesmo que ele aceitasse dominar o universo ao seu lado, seria para matá-lo em seguida, ele nunca se juntaria a aquele verme. Ele nunca nos abandonaria.

Bra olhou assustada para Trunks. Chocada. Como ele poderia falar tudo aquilo com tanta naturalidade? A caçula não estava evitando o pai por causa daquela parte da conversa especificamente, mas sim o que foi falado depois desse trato que Frieza tentou fazer com Vegeta. Ela não entendia o porque da tranquilidade de Trunks. Ela se perguntava se ele tinha ouvido a conversa toda.

– Você não sente medo...? – A pergunta de Bra foi interrompida por um soluço, sem evitar com que lágrimas caíssem sobre sua fase. Ela não tinha palavras para descrever o que ela verdadeiramente sentia – Do que ele fez?

Uma lâmpada acendeu no topo da cabeça do primogênito dos Briefs. Ele vagou por um tempo incontável sobre a conversa do pai com Frieza. Para ele, aquilo não foi nada, algo normal, nada demais. Trunks conhecia o passado do pai, sabia como ele era antigamente. Trunks conviveu em partes com aquele Vegeta: frio, egoísta, neurótico, calculista, orgulhoso e egocêntrico. Assim como ele conviveu com o pai daquela época, ele também conviveu com as mudanças, que de repente, demostrou se preocupar com a família. Tudo havia mudado depois da derrota de Majin Boo. Vegeta tinha se sacrificado para salvar a todos, e pela primeira vez, pensou nas pessoas que amava. Trunks se lembrava desse dia como se fosse ontem, quando seu pai lhe dissera_, "Cuide de Bulma, que é a sua mãe",_ lembrava que ficou tão confuso com as palavras do pai, ele nunca havia direcionado uma palavra de carinho quanto a família. Mas, apesar de tudo, e mesmo antes de Majin Boo, Trunks nunca admirou tanto ninguém quanto seu pai. Ele sempre admirava o pai, apesar de ter sido ignorado muito por ele na época. Sua admiração cresceu cada vez mais depois da volta para casa, Vegeta havia mudado tanto. Ele de uma hora para outra, passou mais tempo com a família do que em seus treinamentos e sumiços. Perguntava a Trunks o que ele tinha feito, almoçava e jantava com a família, levava Trunks aos lugares e lhe dava a devida atenção, apesar de continuar com seu estilo arrogante, orgulhoso e impaciente, o que importava era que ele estava se dando o melhor de si para satisfazer as necessidades da família, e todos sabiam que a personalidade do príncipe não poderia ser mudada, e eles não queriam isso. Bulma havia se apaixonado por aquele Vegeta orgulhoso e sem educação, e depois as coisas só melhoraram entre eles. Vegeta não era perfeito, mas sua família o amava do jeito que ele era. E era isso que importava. Trunks sabia de tudo, e a única coisa que sentia, era admiração. Mas Bra... ela não havia nascido nessa época. Bra não conviveu com as mudanças de Vegeta, ela não fazia ideia do que seu irmão e mãe passaram. Quando a garotinha nasceu, ela era tratada como uma verdadeira princesa, principalmente pelo pai. Vegeta nunca assumiu, seu orgulhoso não permitia, mas ele sempre tratou Bra diferente, a mimava muito e sempre deixava um sorriso deslizar por seus lábios quando a garotinha gritava por ele, ela sempre deu preferência para ele, em tudo. Trunks nunca sentiu ciúmes do relacionamento de Bra e Vegeta, já que ele sabia que o pai não era assim com ele quando ele tinha a idade da irmã, como também não estava presente em suas realizações na infância. Ele sabia que o pai não queria cometer o mesmo erro. E hoje, Vegeta dá tanta atenção para ele quanto para a irmã. Trunks, se orgulhava do pai que tinha, mas sabia que isso cairia como uma bomba para aquela menininha sentada em seu colo, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

– Bra – Trunks passou sua mão direita na fase da irmã, retirando as lágrimas que se acumulavam – Eu sei o você está pensando. Acho que qualquer um pensaria assim, mas é que você não pôde ver as mudanças, você nasceu depois disso. Não sei como lhe explicar, você ainda é nova para entender.

– Aquele Saiyajin malvado era ele, né? – Bra perguntou, querendo muito que o irmão negasse – Papai me contava várias histórias antes de eu dormir sobre a raça dos Saiyajins, e sempre teve um Saiyajin malvado que queria dominar o universo e que matava todo mundo. Era o papai não era?

Trunks apenas a olhou. Ele sabia que o pai lhe contaria a história dos Saiyajins. Trunks já sabia toda a história, mas ele não entendia o porque o pai não contara a Bra que ele era um dos subordinados de Frieza, e seu desejo inicial era dominar o universo e vingar-se. Agora ele podia entender o porque do pai não contar a ela a identidade do Saiyajin das histórias, talvez ele temesse essa reação atual de Bra. Trunks, pela primeira vez, sentiu pena do pai.

– Bra, ele não é mais assim – Trunks não sabia como fazer a irmã se sentir melhor, ele não tinha a mesma visão dela, ele conhecia muito bem o pai, ao que parecia, Bra não o conhecia nada, o que era irônico apesar da situação – Você não pôde ver as mudanças, mas eu vi, e convivi com elas. Não há razão para você sentir medo e insegurança perto dele. Tenho certeza que você está o magoando ignorando ele todo o tempo, apesar dele dizer que não se importa. Tenho certeza que ele se importa. E tenho certeza que você também sente a falta dele. Vocês sempre foram um grude!

Bra olhou para o chão. Era difícil saber o que pensar com tanta pouca idade e experiência de vida. A experiência mais forte que Bra tivera era aquela luta contra Frieza, antes dela, foi quando ela caiu de uma montanha quando ainda estava aprendendo a dominar a técnica de voar. Para Bra e qualquer outra criança da sua idade, o pai era nada mais nada menos, que um herói. Era difícil saber que o pai na verdade, era o vilão.

– O que importa o passado? – Perguntou Trunks, adivinhando os pensamentos de Bra – Todo mundo tem sua chance de se redimir. Lembra-se quando eu era péssimo em literatura por que eu odiava a professora?

– E você destruiu o armário dela com uma bola de Ki – Disse Bra, com um sorriso entre lágrimas.

– Pois é! – Respondeu Trunks, entre gargalhadas – E depois eu pedi desculpa, e passei a ir bem na matéria dela?

– Mas só porque você estava interessado na filha dela – Bra reprovou, olhando seriamente Trunks. Não resistiu e riu na careta do irmão.

– Então. As coisas mudam – Trunks tentava explicar para Bra a situação deles, em termos que a irmã caçula entendesse – E as pessoas mudam, por causa de outras pessoas.

Bra pensou nisso por um momento. E de repente tudo fazia sentido. Mas ela não podia ignorar o fato de que ainda estava chateada com o pai.

– Mas ele mentiu para mim – Bra fez um biquinho – Ele prometeu que não teria segredos entre nós, e que ele queria ser o primeiro a saber até mesmo se um terráqueo desse em cima de mim. Eu não entendi, mas eu prometi que contaria.

Trunks fez uma careta. Seu pai, não havia mudado tanto...

– Bra, acho que ele escondeu isso de você com medo dessa reação que você está tendo agora. Que tal conversar com ele?

– Não – Bra disse decidida, saiu do colo de Trunks, e cruzou os braços – A partir de hoje, não sou mais uma Saiyajin! Não sou mais uma princesa! Eu quero ser totalmente uma terráquea como a mamãe. E nunca mais vou conversar com ele. Ele é um mentiroso! – Bra soltou fazendo uma cara que fez Trunks se lembrar do pai. Se tinha um defeito que Bra tinha herdado do pai, era o orgulho. Bra deu totalmente as costas para Trunks que a olhou atônico para a irmã entrando na casa. Trunks não conseguia acompanhar as mudanças repentinas de humor da pequena, até minutos atrás, ela estava chorando e com medo, agora ela estava altamente irritada. _"Ótimo, por causa de um, ela herdou o pior defeito dos dois. Orgulho e bipolaridade",_ pensou o jovem adolescente, que estava mais calmo ao saber o verdadeiro problema da irmã, agora que eles conversaram, provavelmente uma hora ou outra, pai e filha poderiam voltar a conversar, _"Eu espero...?"_ uma parte pequena de sua mente indagou.

Trunks ficou por mais alguns minutos no tronco, imerso em pensamentos, até que se lembra do compromisso que tem no fim da tarde com Goten, e corre para casa tomar logo seu banho.

Do outro lado do quintal, debaixo de uma das árvores, passa quase despercebido uma sombra. Uma sombra que esteve ouvindo a conversa esse tempo todo, sem que ninguém percebesse. A única coisa que poderia provar que alguém esteve ali, era um tronco quebrado.

– É MEEEEEEEEEU!

– SEM ESSA! ME DEVOLVE!

– LADRÕES! EU SOU VISITA, A TORTA DEVERIA SER MINHA! – Intervém Goten.

– UAU! UMA VISITA QUE COME TUDO! – Bra responde furiosa para Goten.

– Deveria ser minha, eu que busquei – Trunks disse mais calmo, evitando uma briga ali mesmo.

Bra, Trunks e Goten estavam na sala de televisão comendo tortas de chocolate que Trunks havia roubado da cozinha, e a exatamente um minuto atrás, apenas uma torta sobrou, e eles estavam pegando-a na mão discutindo de quem seria a última. Trunks estava tentando controlar a situação, já que da última vez, a sala foi destruída por dois Super Saiyajins discutindo por causa de um canal de TV, e o primogênito ficara duas semanas sem celular e computador enquanto seu pai escapara impune – achava o garoto ingenuamente, ele nem imaginara que Vegeta esteve isento de sexo contra sua vontade.

– JÁ SEI! –Disse Bra, quando Goten e Trunks olharam para ela, achando que ela falaria algo para resolver a situação, ela solta –MEU DEUS! O QUE É AQUILO!? – Disse apontando para algo no teto, foi como o esperado, eles olharam, e Bra enfiou a torta de uma vez na boca.

– BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Os dois disseram num uníssono.

– EU peguei essas tortas, isso foi trapaça! – Trunks disse encarando furiosamente a irmã.

Bra ria alegremente pela vitória, ignorando a cara do irmão de "eu te mato". Goten não se conteve e riu com a cara de poucos amigos que Trunks fazia.

– Na próxima vez, VOCÊS vão pegar as tortas!

– Trunks! Quem mandou pegar minhas tortas moleque!? – Vegeta gritava da cozinha – ERAM MINHAS! E AGORA EU VOU COMER O QUE?!

Trunks se arrependeu até o fim de cabelo por ter gritado em voz alta o responsável pelo roubo das tortas. Agora, ele estava encrencado.

– As tortas eram suas, papai? – Trunks perguntou inocente, coçando a cabeça, Vegeta já estava encostado na parede que ligava a sala à cozinha, olhando furioso os comilões que tinham acabado com seu lanche da tarde.

– Achava que fosse de quem!? Você mesmo confessou o crime! – Vegeta soltou, já vermelho de irritação.

_"Xiii, virou caso de CSI aqui, melhor eu cair fora, antes que me coloquem no meio"_, pensava Goten, deixando a sala de fininho.

– É que foi o que eu encontrei na cozinha, pai. O Goten disse que estava com fome, e então...

_"Tarde demais",_ Goten suspirou.

– Chega de desculpas, Trunks! Agora, você tem 5 minutos para me arranjar algo para comer! – Vegeta deu as costas para todos e seguiu para o corredor que dava a Sala de Gravidade.

Todos olhavam Vegeta deixando a sala. _"Estranho",_ todos pensavam ao mesmo tempo. Vegeta sequer continuou gritando, ou destruiu algo. Apenas deu um aviso e foi embora.

_"Salvo pelo estranho humor do tio Vegeta",_ Goten suspirou aliviado.

– E então, Bra, o que você tem a me dizer? – Trunks falou ainda olhando para o corredor, sua calma e medo voltando a dar lugar a irritação.

– Nada, o ladrão das tortas foi você, se vira, maninho! – Bra riu, e correu para o seu quarto no andar de cima. Trunks bufou e chutou o sofá, o garoto não calculou sua força, e, infelizmente, o objeto acertou a grande TV de plasma.

– Goten – Trunks murmurou, olhando para a TV destruída – Vamos sair logo, digo, agora?

Goten concorda com a cabeça, e os dois Saiyajins, após uma refeição, vão ao lugar combinado com os amigos do colégio, boliche.

– Mal humorado, acha que tudo é dele – Bra chega ao quarto resmungando, lembrando da carranca do seu pai, ao ver todos comendo 'as tortas dele'. Bra parecia Bulma reclamando de Vegeta, a verdade era que a irritação dela pelo pai - após descobrir que ela era a única a não saber sobre detalhes do seu passado – era tanta, que ela apenas repetia o que a mãe dizia sobre ele.

Bra resolveu matar o tédio que seria aquele fim de tarde, pegou seus cadernos e começou a terminar seus deveres escolares. Minutos se passaram, quando se deu por si, três horas tinham se passado, e ela não tinha feito nada planejado. Bra passou as últimas horas desenhando e pintando em sua carteira de princesinha; que sua mãe mesmo tinha feito para ela. Bra sentiu sua barriga roncar, apesar das tortas que havia comido a algumas horas atrás, a pequena voltou a sentir fome. Olhou para o relógio, e constatou que faltava muito para o jantar, resolveu descer para beliscar algo na cozinha. Era horrível quando seus avós viajavam, pois todos dependiam da Avó que ia ao supermercado todos os dias, e trazia coisas deliciosas para comer. Como Bulma estava ocupada naquela semana com projetos novos a serem entregues, era difícil a geladeira estar cheia. Quando Bra abriu a porta para sair, viu o pai encostado na parede de braços cruzados de frente com seu quarto, ao julgar por seu rosto, ele estava tão no mundo da lua que não percebeu a movimentação do Ki de Bra. A caçulinha fingiu que não o viu e seguiu no corredor para descer até a cozinha.

– Bra – Vegeta a chamou, aparentando estar calmo.

– Hm? – Bra respondeu, contra sua vontade, querendo enfiar a cara debaixo do chão. Apesar da raiva que sentiu naquela tarde, quando viu seu pai no corredor, a raiva foi substituída por outra coisa.

– Aonde vai? – Vegeta estava tentando ser legal, fazia quase um mês que não tinha uma conversa descente com Bra.

– Eu tô com fome... vou na cozinha.

– Minhas tortas não foram o suficiente? –Vegeta tentou parecer irônico, mas só transpareceu estar vazio.

– Desculpa ter comido suas tortas... não sabíamos que eram suas – Bra dessa vez virou totalmente para o pai.

Quem visse a situação dos dois, diria que eles estavam sendo antipáticos um com o outro, quando que na verdade, ambos estavam desconfortáveis.

Vegeta ignorou a indiferença de Bra e, com muito cuidado, foi em direção a Bra, certificando que a garota não correria ou teria outra crise de choro. Bra ficou parada olhando, tentando não se lembrar de seus pesadelos.

– Podemos conversar? –Vegeta foi altamente educado, para a surpresa de Bra.

– Não – sussurrou – Eu to com fome... – Vegeta notou que em nenhuma das frases, Bra disse 'papai'. Aquilo machucava tanto quanto sua vontade de esclarecer tudo, o príncipe tentava afugentar esses pensamentos e sentimentos. Tudo que ele mais evitava era isso.

– Bra, eu ouvi sua conversa com Trunks – Vegeta soltou de uma vez, deixando Bra paralisada - Se quiser que eu te esclareça tudo, apenas siga meu Ki. Estarei nas montanhas – Dito isso, passou por trás de Bra, entrando em seu quarto e, saindo pela janela principal em direção a montanha mais usada por ele e Bra, antes disso tudo ocorrer.

Bra ficou olhando para a porta do quarto dos pais, agora fechada. A pequena não conseguia se mexer. Ela sentia medo, muito medo. Seu pai agora sabia. O que ele iria fazer? Conhecendo Vegeta, ele iria levantar a voz como sempre, exigindo que ela pare de ser tão tola, e conhecendo a história de Vegeta de antes, ele poderia ameaçá-la. Mas não era exatamente isso que Bra estava preocupada, ela temia seus pesadelos com seu pai. Aquilo a assustava tanto quanto seus pesadelos de monstros debaixo da cama – onde ela sempre chamava por seu pai, que acabava dormindo com ela. Ao se lembrar disso, Bra chorou, ele era a única pessoa que a reconfortava. Agora, ela o temia. Ela não confiava mais nele. Como ela queria não ter desobedecido seu pai aquele dia nas montanhas. Se ela não fosse tão orgulhosa aquele dia, ela e seu pai estariam com suas relações normalmente agora, e ela nunca saberia da verdade sobre seu passado. Ela preferia assim. Tudo que ela precisava agora, era de proteção, de alguém para abraçá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem. Mas isso não resolveria. Não era o abraço da mãe, ou dos Avós, ou do irmão que a relaxaria. Era de alguém em especial. Alguém que estava a esperando para uma conversa, que resolveria isso. Bra enxugou as lágrimas, e saiu pela janela mais próxima decidida, ela queria resolver isso agora, pois mais uma noite de pesadelos, seria o máximo que ela aguentaria.

Vegeta estava tenso nas montanhas. 20 minutos haviam se passado, e nenhum sinal de Ki de Bra se aproximando. _"Pelo jeito, a pirralha não virá",_ pensou decepcionado. Vegeta estava cansado da convivência com Bra daquela maneira. Ele sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de quando ela falava tão alto quanto a mãe quando estava lhe contando algo, sentia falta de quando lhe contava histórias para dormir contra sua vontade, sentia falta do sorriso satisfeito que a princesa fazia quando estava dormindo tranquilamente, como se dormisse sentindo a presença do pai, sentia falta de quando ela o abraçava sempre o deixando rubro e irritado, e sentia falta da enorme gargalhada que Bra soltava ao vê-lo tão irritado. Ele sentia falta de tudo. E aquilo machucava. Ele queria resolver tudo, e ver o sorriso dela novamente. Um sorriso direcionado para ele, um sorriso igual ao da mãe.

Vegeta estava imerso em pensamentos quando sentiu um Ki se aproximando. Ficou tenso, pois sabia que era Bra. De repente, ele se esqueceu de tudo que ele tinha ensaiado a falar naquela tarde, ao ouvir sua conversa com Trunks.

Bra aterrissou na montanha, a poucos metros do pai, o olhando seriamente. Mas sua carranca passou rápido, logo estava olhando para as mãos, onde brincava com os dedos para disfarçar. Vegeta sabia que teria que começar, se fosse depender de Bra, ninguém falaria aquela noite.

– Eu sei que está chateada, mas isso não tem lógica e nem motivo – Vegeta começou, com seu jeito de sempre. Bra apenas o olhou, se controlando ao máximo para não chorar, se ela chorasse outra vez, seu pai partiria para uma conversa agressiva, e dessa vez, mesmo gritando ninguém a ouviria.

Bra continuou em silêncio, não sabendo o que responder. Vegeta viu que nada sairia da boca de Bra, tentou se aproximar, mas Bra deu um passo para trás, quando ele deu o primeiro passo.

– Qual a lógica de você fugir de mim? – Perguntou o Saiyajin, não sendo agressivo, mas sendo estranhamente paternal.

Bra de repente, se lembrou de seus pesadelos, não conseguindo mais se controlar, começou a chorar. Aquilo deixou Vegeta transtornado, o fez se sentir impotente. Era um cúmulo, ver sua filha de 5 anos chorando por sua causa, e ele não poder fazer nada. Não importava se Bra fugisse agora, ele iria se aproximar. Conforme ele se aproximava, Bra se distanciava, até que, a pequena tropeça em um grande pedra, e quando cai, percebe os braços do pai em volta. Bra não fez nada para impedir, apenas ignorou seu rosto, mas se sentindo estranhamente melhor.

– Bra... – Vegeta disse novamente, olhando para os olhos da filha que estava brilhando, com tantas lágrimas. Ele ainda não sabia o que dizer. Num ímpeto, Bra abraçou Vegeta com força, deixando seu rosto coberto de lágrimas encharcar o colan azul que Vegeta usava. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, Vegeta afagava as costas da sua princesinha, se sentindo melhor. Aquilo era um bom começo.

Conforme os minutos foram passando, Bra foi ficando mais calma, e sua respiração voltava ao normal, deixando Vegeta esperançoso que a partir dali, eles teriam uma conversa descente. Bra, de repente, soltou-se de imediato do abraço do pai, e o olhava estranhamente. Vegeta por sua vez, não conseguia desviar do olhar de Bra, que o olhava de forma penetrante.

– Você mentiu para mim... – Bra, falou pela primeira vez, olhando para seus pés ao se dirigir ao pai.

– Mas acho que não é por isso que você está assim – Vegeta a olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha. O mesmo, se ajoelhou, para poder ficar do tamanho da pequena.

Bra continuou olhando para o chão, brincando com os dedos das mãos, não sabendo o que diria agora. Ela sabia o que a aterrorizava, o que fazia com que ela ficasse longe da pessoa que ela mais admirava do mundo. Seus pesadelos eram a razão. A verdade era como uma Barbie sem cabelo, na cabeça da princesa Saiyajin que, sempre acreditou que soubesse de tudo sobre aquele baixinho arrogante.

– Eu achei que não tinha segredos entre nós, você prometeu que me contaria tudo, e eu também. Foi uma promessa de dedo!

Vegeta ficou surpreso com essa frase. Ele se lembrava muito bem do dia em que ele fez essa promessa.

_– Oi! – Disse um lindo menino de cabelo azul, vestindo, um uniforme do colégio._

_– Oi, Rephaim! – Respondeu Bra, simpática._

_– E então, você vai fazer o desenho que a professora pediu? – Perguntou o garoto, se aproximando muito de Bra. Ele era um pouco maior do que Bra, já que havia reprovado três vezes aquela série._

_Os dois vinham conversando quando saiam pelo portão principal da escola, Bra olhou para um banco da praça em frente a escola, onde seu pai sempre a esperava para irem embora. Estranhamente, ele ainda não estava ali._

_– Bra? – Rephaim chamou sua atenção, gentilmente. _

_– Claro que vou! – Bra deu uma resposta obvia. A garota fazia tudo, e era a mais inteligente da sala, sendo filha de quem é, não podia se esperar diferente. _

_Parados em frente ao portão de entrada, Rephaim notou que a bolsa de Bra deveria estar muita pesada por conta do tamanho, e resolveu ser cavalheiro._

_– Bra, quer que eu carregue sua bolsa? Deve estar muito pesada para você._

_Bra deu um sorriso amarelo. É claro que a bolsa não estava pesada, ela poderia pesar até uma tonelada, e ainda carregaria com grande facilidade._

_– Bra, está esperando o que? – A Saiyajin olhou para a praça e não encontrou nada, mas ficou assustada por não sentir sua presença. O pai estava logo atrás dela e de seu melhor amigo._

_– Oi, papai! – Bra, abriu um largo sorriso inocente._

_Rephaim evitava olhar para Vegeta. Não importava que ele o via todos os dias, ou nos aniversários de Bra, o pai de sua melhor amiga, ainda o deixava amedrontado. _

_– Anda logo! – Vegeta com aquela cara de poucos amigos, foi em direção ao carro._

_Bra que conhecia muito bem o pai que tinha, acenou para Rephaim que ainda estava colado no lugar, e correu para o carro sem ter noção no que a esperava._

Vegeta sorriu involuntariamente. Lembrou-se que depois do grande sermão que dera na filha, ela tinha prometido que contaria a ele tudo, até os namorados que teria futuramente. Ele em troca, contaria tudo sobre ele. Não existiria segredos entre eles dois. Foi uma promessa de dedo. Quando Bra ofereceu seu dedinho explicando o significado daquilo, ele apenas revirou os olhos, _"mais uma dessas bobagens terráqueas_", mais fez a promessa do dedinho, para deixar a princesinha contente.

– Por que está rindo? – Bra perguntou levemente irritada. Vegeta que estava um pouco fora da realidade, voltou imediatamente quando Bra chamou sua atenção.

– Aquela promessa é válida para o presente e o futuro. Tudo que eu não contei, é passado. Não faz parte do acordo. Não tinha necessidade de contar.

Vegeta queria dar uma desculpa para não ter contado a verdade sobre seu passado, o que ele não esperava era que Bra era mais esperta do que ele julgara.

– Mas você contou tudo para mim, só nunca me disse quem era – Bra fez um biquinho – Você sempre me contou em forma de histórias para eu dormir...

– Isso não faz sentido – Vegeta finalizou, estranhamente desconfortável.

– Mas você mentiu para mim, papai... – Bra falou naquela voz que destruía a resistência do orgulhoso Saiyajin. Mas não foi a voz que o fez se sentir daquela maneira, foi o fato de que Bra havia dito "papai", depois de semanas sem se referir a ele.

– Mas isso ainda não é a raiz do problema – sussurrou Vegeta mais para si mesmo.

Bra ouviu o que o pai disse, e se aproximou. Ela pela primeira vez, pôde perceber como o pai se sentia com tudo aquilo. Ele era muito orgulhoso para demostrar o que sentia, e ela era sua cópia de personalidade. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela tinha orgulho de dizer, era seus sentimentos quando se tratava de uma pessoa em especial.

– Agora, eu tenho medo daquelas histórias – Bra disse olhando para os pés novamente, se sentindo envergonhada de admitir que algo lhe dava medo – Eu sonho com aquilo sempre, mas nunca tive medo de fazer parte do sonho, eu sempre vencia o malvado – murmurou para o chão, evitando contato visual – Mas me dá muito medo agora que o malvado tem um rosto... – Bra não aguentou, ela podia sentir seus olhos novamente embaçados por conta das lágrimas.

Vegeta não aguentou ver sua princesinha sofrendo tanto. A razão daquelas semanas conturbadas, as noites onde se ouvia ela gritando pela mãe, era por conta de pesadelos. Pesadelos que o envolvia. Pesadelos que fazia Bra temê-lo. É claro que ela não o chamaria, é obvio que ela choraria de tê-lo irritado perto dela. Ele agora lhe dava medo.

– Me perdoe por isso... – murmurou o Saiyajin.

Bra ficou estática. Não acreditou no que ouviu. Olhou para o pai num súbito, não conseguia crer no que acabara de ouvir.

– Não vou repetir o que eu disse! Já estou avisando! Se não ouviu, problema é seu! – Vegeta reclamou, nervoso e irritado.

Bra sorriu para ele. Aquele era o lado dele que ela compreendia. A pequena se esqueceu totalmente do motivo de estar brava, chateada, com medo e temor. Não importava mais, ela foi capaz de tirar da boca dele um "me perdoe". Aquilo era símbolo de vitória. Rapidamente, ela o abraçou com força, dando um sinal que sim, ele estava perdoado.

Vegeta não se esquivou. Deixou ser abraçado pela pequena Saiyajin. Notando que já estava ficando tarde, levantou-se gentilmente, mas Bra não desistiria, ela ainda estava agarrada ao seu pescoço como uma macaquinha.

– Está ficando tarde. Temos que jantar, e depois você tem que dormir cedo. Não quero sua mãe gritando na minha orelha – Falou ríspido.

Bra apenas acenou com a cabeça ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço. Nem ele conseguira tirá-la dali naquele momento, nem mesmo porque o mesmo não queria admitir que gostava de tê-la ali o abraçando.

– Papai?

– O que?

– Dorme comigo hoje? – Bra pediu olhando em seus olhos, com aquela carinha que ele conhecia muito bem.

– Ugh!

– Por favor, papai?

– Hunf... - Vegeta suspirou, sem responder. Bra encarou isso como um sim e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha comemorando vitória e, deixando o baixinho enfezado rubro.

Bra mudou de posição, ficando nas costas do pai, o agarrando como um travesseiro. Vegeta seguiu a toda velocidade de volta a Corporação Capsula, tendo sua princesinha atrás, se sentindo tão confortável que estava com seus olhinhos fechados. Vegeta sorriu. Ele nunca admitiria, mas Bra, o tinha em suas mãozinhas.


	5. Um dia de perguntas irritantes

- Papai, quem veio primeiro; o ovo ou a galinha?

Vegeta estava sentado na mesa de jantar comendo uns cereais que ele mesmo preparou olhando para um ponto fixo na parede ainda concentrado no treinamento mental que nem notou Trunks ao seu lado.

O pequeno nem chamou a atenção, esperou pacientemente a resposta do pai; para ele Vegeta demorava para processar a pergunta e depois soltar uma resposta, como uma máquina. Bom, foi pelo menos assim que sua mãe tinha explicado.

Quando lembrou do que sua mãe havia explicado, Trunks teve um calafrio. Por que ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?

- Papai? O senhor é um Andróide?

A palavra "Andróide" fez Vegeta sair do transe.

- HÃ? O QUE?

Como se tivesse sido golpeado, Vegeta caiu pro lado praticamente em posição de defesa; olhando para um lado e depois para o outro, até descer os olhos e finalmente reparar sua miniatura de cabelos lilás o olhando assustado.

- Trunks! Isso não é hora para suas brincadeiras irritantes! – Berrou para o menino.

- Mas eu não estou brincando.

- Não me responda! Vá pro seu quarto e me deixe em paz!

Não contente com a resposta, o garoto correu para o laboratório ainda querendo suas respostas. Se tinha uma coisa que Trunks odiava, era não ter suas perguntas claramente respondidas.

Chegando no laboratório, Trunks viu sua mãe trabalhando em algo no computador; provavelmente montando algum outro de seus robôs.

- Mamãe?

Bulma estava tão concentrada no trabalho que nem reparou seu bebezinho olhando para ela. Trunks cansado já de toda a ignorância desde que acordou, flutuou até a cabeça de Bulma; logo ficando de cabeça para baixo, com os braços cruzados, foi indo para trás para que a mãe o visse.

Bulma de repente olhou para sombra que fazia na tela do computador e caiu para trás.

- Trunks o que você faz dentro do laboratório!? Você sabe muito bem que aqui não é lugar para crianças!

- Mas mamãe, eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

- A casa está pegando fogo? – Ela o cortou , e o menino fez que 'não' – Está faltando comida na geladeira? – Ele fez que não – Seu pai explodiu a Sala da Gravidade outra vez? - Ele fez que não – Você está machucado? – Ele fez que não.

- Ótimo! – Concluiu contente – Você está bem, a casa está bem, seu pai não se matou, então não tem porque perturbar a mamãe né? Estou trabalhando – olhou o garotinho de maneira doce, um pouco mais calma.

- É que hoje ninguém me responde nada – respondeu emburrado.

- Querido, não é todo dia que nós acordamos de bom humor... – Trunks estava numa fase bem comum entre as crianças da idade dele, o garoto gostava de perguntar exatamente tudo e o porquê. Vegeta ficava irritado, sempre dizendo para trancar o garoto numa sala e deixá-lo lá até que essa fase passasse.

Quando o garoto finalmente lembrou o que iria perguntar desde o começo, Bulma falou antes:

- Ei! Que tal chamar o Goten aqui? Aí você tem com quem brincar!

Bulma sabia que isso resultaria em um Vegeta mais irritado, mas não deu importância, assim pelo menos conseguiria trabalhar em paz.

- Yupiiii! – Respondeu Trunks simplesmente esquecendo-se de suas perguntas anteriores.

E assim, a tarde passou voando para o meio-saiyajin. Ele e Goten foram até o parque da cidade e brincaram de monte, até que Trunks o parou de repente no roda-roda:

- Ei Goten – Trunks disse tampando sua boca com uma de suas mãos para que somente ele e Goten soubessem do assunto – Que tal se disfarçássemos e irmos para nosso Centro de Treinamento?

- Mas Trunks, sua mãe disse para não ficarmos tão longe – Goten respondeu alto.

- Shhhhhhhhh, Goten! – Trunks olhou para os lados – Quer que nos descubra? Lembrasse que o Centro de Treinamento é nosso segredo, e apenas nós sabemos de sua localidade.

- Ahh verdade! – Respondeu um sorridente Goten – Então eu quero ir!

- Vamos apostar uma corrida, Goten?

Goten fez carranca.

- Só se você não roubar, da última vez que te alcancei, você saiu voando, e isso não vale! Tá ouvindo!?

- Tá, Tá! Não vou voar dessa vez, prometo.

- Se você promete, então ta certo! – Goten deu outro sorriso de orelha a orelha – Em sua posição...

- Espera Goten! Vamos disfarçar primeiro, começamos a correr normalmente, depois pegamos velocidade, assim ninguém fica olhando.

- Tá!

Trunks e Goten foram até um lote vazio no subúrbio da Capital do Oeste onde já funcionou uma velha fábrica de automóveis. Ali os pequenos poderiam lutar sem serem vistos por ninguém. É claro que, Trunks chegou primeiro.

- Hahá! Eu venci! Corro mais rápido do que você, Goten! – Trunks disse orgulhoso cruzando seus braços no peito. Percebendo a carranca de Goten, logo foi dizendo – Qual é, Goten! É só você treinar mais! Quem sabe não me vence um dia, hein?

- É! – Trunks sabia muito bem como fazer Goten esquecer das coisas, "_ingênuo_" pensou.

Durante o final da tarde, os garotos permaneceram treinando, esse era o segredo deles. Enquanto todos achavam que Trunks e Goten não passavam de duas crianças que só gostavam de brincar, ambos enganavam a todos, disfarçando e deixando o local onde os adultos sabiam onde eles estariam, e iam até o Centro de Treinamento – nome que o próprio Trunks deu ao local abandonado – treinar e treinar. Foi ali que os garotos descobriram sozinhos o poder de um Super Saiyajin. Trunks foi o primeiro. Num dia que ele Goten estava treinando, a coisa ficou tão séria. Trunks estava sentindo tanta raiva por ver que iria perder pela primeira vez contra Goten que apenas prosseguia com sua sequência de golpes, até que Trunks estourou, fazendo do prédio abandonado apenas um lote, e quando Goten notou, ficou bobo.

- Trunks! Você está loiro igualzinho como meu irmão Gohan fica!

Aquele foi o melhor dia do herdeiro dos Saiyajins. Trunks naquele mesmo dia praticava e controlava suas emoções para aprender a se transformar na hora que quisesse. Goten é claro, ficou super feliz e entusiasmado, mas um pouco triste por não conseguir se transformar também fazendo Trunks lhe dizer que logo logo ele seria o próximo.

Apesar de ser uma criança muito orgulhosa, Trunks sabia a hora certa de baixar o nariz e reconfortar as pessoas, principalmente quando se tratava de seu melhor amigo.

Aquele dia passou tão rápido, que Trunks precisou treinar as escondidas no meio da noite para que ninguém o visse. O garoto queria muito contar ao pai que ele já conseguia dominar o poder do Super Saiyajin mas desistiu logo. Se ele com apenas 7 anos já dominava isso, imagina seu pai, o ser mais poderoso do universo. Deveria ter se transformado aos 4 anos.

Goten começou a mexer suas mãos para chamar a atenção do amigo que estava aparentemente fora da área de cobertura.

- Hey! Trunks!

- Hm?

- Olha só! – Disse Goten super feliz.

Goten acumulou uma grande quantidade de Ki, fazendo os destroços presentes no lote começarem a girar por volta do perímetro, e logo se transformando num Super Saiyajin.

- Puxa, Goten! Você agora é um Super Saiyajin! – Trunks gritou chegando mais perto – Agora podemos lutar igualmente!

- É! – Concordou Goten.

Naquele dia, os garotos treinaram mais que no habitual, e antes que a noite começasse, Trunks já havia declaro vitória sobre Goten; já que o mesmo tinha começado a chorar quando foi machucado de verdade por Trunks.

- Você é muito mal Trunks, muito mal! – Goten ainda chorava massageando seu braço que estava muito dolorido por um golpe.

- Ai, Goten! Já pedi desculpas! Não é culpa minha se você é um bebê chorão – Trunks olhou para o céu – Acho melhor irmos para casa, você vai dormir lá hoje, né?

- Vou sim... – soluçou – E não sou um bebê chorão!

Trunks revirou os olhos.

- Tá, ta. Em sua posição...

E os garotos fizeram uma corrida até a Corporação Capsula. Trunks deixou Goten chegar primeiro para que ele parasse de chorar logo já que da última vez que chegou com Goten chorando, sua mãe havia deixado-o de castigo por 1 semana sem videogame e televisão.

Quando os garotos pararam em frente a Corporação, Goten ainda comemorava sua vitória bem na hora que Vegeta saia da Sala de Gravidade.

- EBAAAAAAAAAA! FINALMENTE! EU VENCI VOCÊ TRUNKS! EU VENCI!

- Ah, Goten, é claro que você venceu, eu deixei você passar na minha frente.

- Mentiraaaa! Eu corri mais rápido! Você perdeu!

- Não vou discutir, eu deixei e pronto.

- NÃO DEIXOU NÃO!

Antes de Goten começar outra crise de choro Trunks o cortou.

- Tá, tá! Você me venceu, agora para de chorar.

- Trunks! – Vegeta o gritou.

Sem pensar duas vezes o garoto fez menção para que Goten entrasse e correu até seu pai.

- Sim, papai?

Vegeta na verdade queria perguntar o motivo do porque Trunks havia deixado o filho mais novo de Kakaroto vencer a corrida, pois aquilo era um cúmulo. Ele, o filho do príncipe dos Saiyajins se rebaixando para um guerreiro de 3° classe. Alias, nem precisaria de motivo, ele poderia simplesmente dar um belo sermão em Trunks por isso. _"Crianças tolas"_ pensou. _"O pior, que um deles é filho meu...ugh!"_. Mas ele também não queria demonstrar importância ao ocorrido. Por que ele deveria se importar? Por que seu filho estava se humilhando por outro Saiyajin de classe baixa ou por que ele estava interessado em saber como pai? Apesar da curiosidade, soltou outra coisa.

- Por que chegou gritando feito um lunático!?

- Mas papai, foi o Goten que...

- Não importa quem foi! Que inferno! Não quero ouvir nenhum ruído! Se eu ouvir algum grito de um de vocês, explodo tudo, entendeu!?

- Aham! Desculpa. – Trunks respondeu olhando nos olhos do pai. Apesar da arrogância e frieza de Vegeta, Trunks nunca se intimidou ao olha-lo. Seria algo dos Briefs, mas ninguém naquela casa tinha medo do Saiyajin que as vezes se perguntava se as pessoas estavam perdendo o respeito e a noção do perigo.

- Tá esperando o que para sair da minha frente?

- To indo! – Trunks correu para dentro da Corporação antes que seu pai desse chilique que Goten iria dormir ali aquela noite.

- GOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! – Gritou o garoto ao entrar na casa fazendo Vegeta trincar os dentes. _"Não tenho paz nem na minha própria casa! INFERNO!"._

- Trunks, você comprou brinquedos novos? – Goten estava sentado no grande quarto de Trunks, rodeado por brinquedos, uns mais maneiros do que outros.

- Comprei sim, mas olha Goten – Trunks foi até uma prateleira cheia de jogos de videogame – Comprei novos jogos, ainda nem joguei esse, mas me disseram que é o melhor! – Disse apontando para um jogo chamado "Prince of Persia - The Sands of Time" – Vamos jogar?

Goten concordou, e ambos foram a imensa sala de jogos. É claro que quando se tratava de videogame, o pobre Goten dificilmente pegava no controle. O trato era; "trocar somente depois de morrer". Algo bem planejado, já que Trunks nunca morria e Goten era alvo fácil em qualquer jogo. O pequeno Saiyajin também não reclamava, já que gostava de ver o amigo jogar. Foi quando uma cena peculiar do jogo chamou a atenção deles.

- Trunks, porque a tela ficou preta? Não entendi. – Goten chegou mais perto da TV, tentando entender.

- Deve ser um bug do jogo! – Trunks respondeu, orgulhoso demais em admitir que nem ele sabia o porquê.

- Eles entraram na banheira, e aí começa com o Prince em cima da pedra? Não entendi nada. O que eles fizeram na banheira?

Trunks pensou. Nem ele sabia o porquê. Seria um bug do jogo, é claro. Mas o que será que aconteceu na banheira entre o Prince e a Farah? Por que a tela ficou preta? Ele precisava de uma resposta, e precisava dar uma desculpa ao Goten, ele não poderia perder a pose.

- Ah, deixa de ser burro Goten. É claro que eles nadaram. O que mais fariam dentro de uma banheira? Vou pedir para minha mãe comprar outro.

- Ah – Foi tudo que Goten respondeu depois de Trunks continuar com o jogo.

A noite passou rápida, assim como o dia. Goten foi embora, fazendo Trunks prometer que ele logo iria até a Montanha Paozu para eles brincarem. Era hora do almoço, e Trunks ainda precisava pedir a mãe outro jogo quando ouviu uma conversa entre ela e o pai dentro do laboratório fazendo-o parar na porta.

- Vegeta, para! – Bulma dizia várias vezes, mas ao julgar pela sua voz, parecia que ela não queria que parasse, deixando o pequeno bem confuso. _"Nunca foi entender eles, adultos são tão complicados_" pensava o pequeno dando as costas e indo para a cozinha quando ouviu o pai dizer:

- Ah, mulher! Você é um saco! Já faz dois dias! – Era a primeira vez que Trunks ouviu o pai se dirigir a mãe de uma maneira diferente. "_Mas o que está acontecendo?"_.

- Eu sei querido. É que estou com tanto trabalho para entregar essa semana... estou muito cansada. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você me deixa em paz trabalhando, aí eu acabo uns projetos ainda hoje, e a noite, vamos para a banheira 'brincar', o que acha?

Trunks ao ouvir a palavra 'brincar' imediatamente entrou no laboratório.

- Mamãe, papai! Eu posso brincar também!?

O garoto ficou confuso ao entrar e ver a mãe sentada em cima da mesa com suas pernas envolta do pai como se fosse uma macaca.

- TRUNKS! – Os dois soltaram num uníssono. Vegeta se desfez bruscamente do abraço de Bulma e olhou para o garoto que os olhava com curiosidade – POR QUE ESTÁ AQUI MOLEQUE!?

- Trunks! Quantas vezes eu disse que laboratório não é lugar para crianças?! – Bulma interveio.

O pequeno não entendeu nada sobre a repentina mudança de humor. A segundos atrás os dois estavam conversando e falando de brincadeiras, e agora estão altamente irritados.

- Por que estão gritando comigo? Eu só ia perguntar uma coisa... – Disse logo cruzando os braços e fazendo carranca – a cópia perfeita de Vegeta.

- MAS QUE INFERNO! – Vegeta que já não tinha um pingo de paciência socou a mesa central que se quebrou ao meio deixando Bulma e Trunks assustados – TRUNKS! SOBE PRO SEU QUARTO AGORA E FICA LÁ ATÉ EU MANDAR VOCÊ SAIR! ENTENDEU!?

- Vegeta... – Bulma tentou suavizar a situação. Estar brava com Trunks era uma coisa. Gritar com o menino como se ele tivesse feito um crime era outra. – Não precisa falar nesse tom também...

- Eu posso... – Trunks ia perguntar algo mas Vegeta impediu.

- CALE-SE! – Vegeta respirou fundo para tentar possuir alguma paciência que ainda restava – Trunks, é melhor crescer logo para o seu bem. Caso ao contrário, você fica preso no seu quarto até esse dia chegar!

- Vai fazer isso como, machão? – Bulma ironizou Vegeta; claramente irritada por ele estar falando com Trunks daquela maneira.

- Como se fosse difícil trancar o pirralho dentro do quarto! – Vegeta grunhiu chegando perto de Bulma.

- Quer dizer que se eu crescer vocês vão deixar eu brincar na banheira com vocês? – Trunks disse o mais rápido possível antes de alguém mandá-lo calar a boca.

Vegeta e Bulma ficaram rubros olhando para o garoto; que por acaso fez a pergunta tão ausente do real significado daquela frase.

- C-Claro querido! – Bulma disse ainda vermelha.

- O QUE!? – Vegeta gritou para ela quando sentiu-a chutar sua perna. É claro que ele nada sentiu, mas sabia que quando a terráquea fazia aquilo era porque ela queria-o de bico fechado.

- Quando? – Trunks perguntou super contente.

- Quando... Quando... – Bulma pensou – Quando tiver com 15 anos, o que acha?

- Mas vai demorar... – resmungou.

- Não vai não. Vai ser rapidinho! Esqueceu que sua mãe é um gênio? Posso criar algo que faça você crescer logo!

- Sério!? – Trunks pulava com as mãos para cima – Ahhh! Não vejo a hora de saber o que vocês fazem na banheira, aí nem vou precisar pedir um CD novo já que vou saber o que houve na banheira entre o Prince e a Farah.

Vegeta ficou mais rubro ainda. "_Que jogo esse moleque anda jogando_!?", pensou. Logo deixou o laboratório antes que ele se descontrolasse e tirasse a cabeça de Trunks. Bulma continua na mesma posição.

Se passa uns segundos em silêncio quando o Sr. Briefs aparece no laboratório e se assusta ao ver uma mesa quebrada, Vegeta deixando a sala rubro, Bulma com a mão na cabeça e Trunks todo contente.

- O que houve aqui?

- Nada não papai... – Bulma tenta dar uma explicação quando Trunks logo diz.

- Vovô! Você nem acredita! Vou brincar com mamãe e papai na banheira quando eu fazer 15 anos!

- Ah, queridinho! Você pode mudar de idéia até lá! Nem imagina o que acontece com um casal a sós – A Sra. Briefs aparece logo atrás.

O Sr. Briefs logo solta para o menino.

- Trunks, eu arrumei o computador do seu quarto. Agora quando tiver dúvidas sobre algo, é só pesquisar por lá.

- QUE BOM! Obrigado, vovô! Agora posso lá pesquisar o que se faz numa banheira!

Ao dizer isso, corre do laboratório em direção ao quarto enquanto Bulma não sabia se fugia dali ou matava seus pais.

**~~ 6 anos depois ~~**

- Ei, Trunks!

Goten estava fuçando o porta CD de Trunks procurando por um jogo novo para jogarem no Xbox quando Trunks repara o porta CD.

- Goten sua anta, esse porta CD é do Playstation 1. O porta CD preto que é do Xbox!

- A ta! – Quando Goten fecha o porta CD repara que deixou um CD cair. Ele olha o CD, e depois comenta – Trunks, lembra quando jogamos esse jogo? – Diz mostrando para Trunks que estava virado de costas ligando o videogame.

- Que jogo?

- Aquele que estava com bug porque não conseguimos ver a cena da banheira!

Trunks se lembrou disso como se fosse um golpe, e falou seco com Goten.

- Nossa Goten, não sabe apenas dizer o nome do jogo? – Antes que Goten desse uma resposta, Trunks pegou o CD e o partiu ao meio, logo depois jogando uma pequena bola de Ki sobre a mesma deixando Goten confuso.

- Por que fez isso? - Goten perguntou super assustado com a atitude de Trunks.

- NÃO INTERESSA! – Trunks respondeu rubro e saiu do quarto.

Goten tentou entender a atitude do amigo, mas era impossível.

- Talvez ele tenha ficado irritado porque nunca soube o que acontece na banheira...

_A Sra. Briefs tinha razão somente sobre uma coisa... Trunks iria mudar de idéia quando chegasse a hora._


	6. Um dia no shopping

**Um dia no shopping**

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! – Maroon gritava desesperadamente em frente ao espelho e ficando em uma pose altamente engraçada para a alegria de Bra. As duas adolescentes estavam fazendo um grande desfile de moda no grande quarto de Bra, onde estava sujeita a uma boa música alta em seus aparelhos de tecnologia avançada.

- O que foi? – Bra perguntou super preocupada por causa do grito.

- UMA CELULITE! EU TENHO UMA CELULITE! NÃO!

- Onde!? – Foi a vez de Bra fazer um rosto cheio de terror.

- NA MINHA COXA! - Respondeu Marron entrando em total desespero – Não é possível! Eu faço exercícios todos os dias, me alimento tão bem! Como é possível?!

- Calma, amiga! Podemos resolver isso com um bom creme! Ou uma massagem! Já sei! Que tal irmos ao SPA? Mamãe disse que é ótimo para se sentir mais jovem e bonita! - Bra respondeu em seu péssimo abito de falar rápido demais.

E assim, ambas foram direto para o SPA mais caro da Capital do Oeste passar o dia inteiro, para a grande felicidade de Maroon, tudo correu bem e se continuasse com as massagens logo aquela celulite iria desaparecer, e tendo Bra como sua melhor amiga, as duas nunca estariam fora de forma, ainda mais quando seu hobby favorito era "praia".

Claro que além de amar fazer compras, ir ao SPA, paquerar os meninos da escola, sair as escondidas e outras coisas de meninas, Bra também amava passar o tempo treinando com seu pai, a princesa Sayajin guardava um tempo todos os dias para os treinamentos diários, não eram treinamentos tão fortes quanto os de Trunks, pois para Vegeta, não era necessário que Bra fosse uma guerreira, depois de longos anos na Terra, ele acabou aceitando o fato de deixar os filhos levarem uma vida terráquea, mas sem esquecer sua verdadeira origem.

Naquele dia, Bra havia voltado um pouco tarde do SPA, Kuririn havia pegado as duas no local, e logo deixando a princesa Sayajin na Corporação Capsula.

- Obrigado, Tio Kuririn! – Disse Bra, já descendo do carro e acenando para Maroon no banco da frente.

- Por nada, mande lembranças a Bulma!

- Bra! Depois eu te ligo, para falarmos sobre a 'série' – disse Maroon dando um olhar que só Bra entendia.

- Claro! – Piscou a garota dando um sinal positivo com as mãos e correndo para dentro, mas já esperando um belo de um sermão por ter chegado tarde, ela podia sentir o Ki do pai na sala, aparentemente a esperando.

Bra nem teve tempo de abrir a porta quando Vegeta perguntou rude e com os braços cruzados.

- Aonde a sua pessoa estava a essa hora da noite!?

- Eu estava no SPA com a Maroon papai, e ainda são 17:40 p.m, está dia ainda – Respondeu Bra revirando os olhos.

- NÃO FAÇA ESSA CARA PARA MIM GAROTA! JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO VOCÊ DENTRO DESSA CASA ANTES DAS 16:00 p.m!

- Da próxima vez... – Bra deu ênfase na palavra "próxima".

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ EU VOU TE BUSCAR LÁ A FORÇA! - Vegeta já estava com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Meu deus, mal saio do laboratório e já ouso gritaria! O que houve com vocês dois? – Bulma interrompe a discussão dos dois Sayajins que estavam com as testas quase coladas ao chegar no corredor entre a sala e a cozinha.

- ACONTECE QUE ESSA GAROTA NÃO SABE O SIGNIFICADO DE CASA! – Vegeta grita ainda olhando para Bra, que sustentava seu olhar sem medo algum.

- E O SENHOR NÃO TEM SENSO DO RÍDICULO! – Responde Bra, mais nervosa ainda já com seu orgulho e seu instinto adolescente a dominando.

Bulma parou de falar e apenas observou a cena, Vegeta ficou totalmente calado com a declaração de Bra, e aquilo foi tão interessante que ela não conseguiu ter uma reação até entender aquela situação.

- O q-que... q-quer dizer com isso? – Vegeta gaguejou, não entendo sua própria atitude.

- Por que o senhor, ao invés de ficar de braços cruzados me esperando, e certificando que estou obedecendo suas regras – Bra faz aspas com a mão ao dizer "suas regras" – não vai fazer a barba? – Bra disse sem medo algum, e chegando ainda mais perto do rosto de Vegeta disse - O SENHOR ESTÁ RÍDICULO COM ESSE BIGODE! RÍDICULO!– E logo deu as costas indo direto para seu quarto, podia-se sentir os altos baques que seus passos faziam pelos corredores.

Bulma não conseguiu dizer nada a Bra, algo como _"Não deveria estar respondendo assim para seu pai, mocinha",_ mas não conseguiu acompanhar a garota com os olhos, pois a mesma estava petrificada olhando a reação de Vegeta. Ele estava parado, sem reação alguma, sem cor, olhando ainda por onde Bra tinha deixado a sala, Bulma chegou a ficar preocupada, será que Sayajins entravam em choque?

- Querido?

Resposta alguma foi dada.

- Querido?

Silêncio.

- VEGETA!

Vegeta finalmente olhou para a mulher, assustado, como se não estivesse atualmente no mundo real.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Bulma olhando preocupada com ele, chegando mais perto para tocar seu rosto.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio total, Vegeta finalmente voltou a ter cor no rosto, indo direto para a vermelhidão.

- QUEM AQUELA GAROTINHA INSOLENTE CHAMOU DE RÍDICULO!? COMO ELA TEM A AUDÁCIA DE ME CHAMAR DE RÍDICULO!? SERÁ QUE NÃO TEM SENSO DO PERIGO!? GRRRRRRRRR! – Vegeta solta a mão de Bulma bruscamente e segue em direção onde fica sua Sala da Gravidade.

Bulma apenas observava, parada olhando por onde Vegeta e depois Bra tinham deixando a sala. Depois de uma curta discussão entre pai e filha - que ultimamente era rotina, já que Bra estava na adolescência e Vegeta não sabia lidar com isso – ela não se segurou, e teve uma reação inesperada, uma crise de risos.

"_Vegeta ficou incomodado? Não... uma palavra melhor, ofendido da Bra chama-lo de ridículo por causa do bigode? HÁHÁ! O orgulho dele nunca deixaria ele admitir isso!",_ continuando a crise de risos, Bulma tentava se controlar, pois temia que Vegeta voltasse e perguntasse o porque das gargalhadas.

- Ai, ai... se bem que aquele bigode realmente não combina com ele – murmurou.

Bulma foi direto para a cozinha beliscar algo, já que não poderia almoçar aquela noite em família, havia muitos projetos para terminar, o que a mulher "do homem mais forte do universo" não sabia, era que o mesmo ouviu exatamente o que ela disse.

"_INSOLENTES! Como assim!?",_ Vegeta não admitia a si mesmo, mas ele estava claramente chateado pela declaração de Bra e saber que Bulma concordava com a filha_, "Hunf... depois dizem que eu não tenho senso de moda...quando finalmente mudo algo, sou criticado, ainda humilhado! ISSO NÃO FICA ASSIM!"_

Vegeta estava tão nervoso que foi até a Sala de Gravidade treinar e prometeu a si mesmo que sairia dali só depois que todos fossem dormir.

Já passava das 20:30 p.m e todos os Briefs estavam jantando juntos, bom, além de Vegeta e Bulma. Notando a ausência da mãe, Bra logo tirou sua dúvida com a Avó.

- Vovó, cadê a mamãe?

- Oh, minha querida, ela deixou um recadinho na geladeira, ela está cheio de trabalho no laboratório e precisa terminar ainda hoje, disse que sentia muito por não jantar com vocês hoje, mas não fica triste! A vovó trouxe muitos doces para você comer depois da janta! – A Sra. Briefs sorriu para a neta que lhe fez uma careta, _"Parece mais que a senhora quer me engordar", _pensava a caçulinha.

- Eu já estava achando que tinha brigado com o Vegeta, porque ele também não está aqui... – Comentou o Sr. Briefs.

- Hunf... – Foi só o que Bra respondeu – Deve estar naquela maldita Sala-Tédio-De-Gravidade...bom já acabei, estou indo pro quarto.

- Espere querida e os d-doces... – A Sra. Briefs não teve tempo de terminar, a garota já tinha disparado da cozinha.

- Estamos lidando com uma Bulma 2 na adolescência – O Sr. Briefs murmurou para a esposa que apenas sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta treinava arduamente na sua Sala da Gravidade, que agora ficava entre os cômodos da casa. Com o passar dos anos, Bulma construiu uma sala mais resistente e com mais acessórios, tudo para ampliar as necessidades de Vegeta, que, finalmente havia tirado da cabeça a obsessão de "superar Kakarotto", tudo que o príncipe dos Sayajins queria agora era superar seus próprios limites sem se preocupar. Vegeta ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça, apesar do treinamento, as palavras de Bra, "_RÍDICULO"_, foi o que sua princesinha havia dito a ele sobre seu bigode. _"Hunf... não adianta nada tentar agradar esse inúteis_", Vegeta dava um golpe com um braço_, "RÍDÍCULO",_ mais uma vez ele ouvia essa palavra na voz de Bra, e logo mandava outro golpe dessa vez com o pé esquerdo, _"GRRRRRRRRR... QUE VIDA MALDITA!_". A verdade era que nem nos pensamentos, o próprio príncipe dos Sayajins não conseguia admitir para ele mesmo que o comentário de Bra o havia magoado, se fosse até uns anos atrás, a garotinha teria dito "_Papai, ficou lindo!",_ ou até de uma maneira mais educada, _"Não gostei papai_", era estranho ver o quanto 'sua' princesinha havia mudado. Bom, pouco importava, estava decidido, ele daria um jeito nesse bigode amanhã mesmo.

Vegeta olhou o horário no relógio que ficava acima da porta da saída da Sala, já era 00:45 a.m e Bulma nem tinha ido irritá-lo dizendo que já era tarde, então significava que ela devia estar no laboratório ainda trabalhando. Guardou suas coisas e foi em direção ao laboratório. Dito e feito, Bulma estava debaixo de algo que ele julgava ser um robô, ainda trabalhando, e sem notar sua presença ali. Aproveitando a situação, Vegeta gritou:

- MULHEEEEEER!

- Aii... – Bulma soltou ao bater a cabeça com toda sua força ao levar um susto com o grito alto de Vegeta – Pelo amor de Kami, Vegeta! Poderia ser mais delicado? Estou trabalhando.

- Trabalhando uma hora dessas? São quase 1:00 a.m e você ainda está nessa maldita sucata, vamos pra cama - disse irritado.

- Não chame minha obra prima de sucata, seu grosso! – Bulma, suspirou – Preciso terminar isso logo, eu tenho até atarde para entrega-lo, e não estou com sono.

- Durma, acorde cedo e termine essa porcaria, agora vamos! – Vegeta disse já se aproximando da mulher e a puxando pelos pés.

- Você é um grosso mesmo! Não muda nunca! – Respondeu revoltada – REPITO! Não estou com sono, deixa eu trabalhar!

- Também não estou com sono – O Sayajin respondeu olhando ela de cima com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo – Bulma riu – Não estava irritado a segundos atrás?

- Agora que você lembrou ,estou! – Vegeta mudou novamente o humor,_ "Vai entender esse homem"_ pensava Bulma.

- Pensando melhor, é bom eu deixar isso para cedo, acho que preciso descansar um pouquinho... – Bulma deu ênfase no "descansar", fazendo Vegeta pegá-la de vez do chão e a colocar contra a parede do laboratório, logo a devorando com os lábios.

Vegeta passeava com uma de suas mãos pelas costas de Bulma, logo agarrando o cotovelo, descendo levemente até sua mão, onde as entrelaçou, e com a outra mão, segurava firmemente sua cintura em volta de si, ficaram por uns minutos apenas no beijo delicioso e quente, a respiração de ambos já estava ofegante, e sem aguentar mais, Vegeta levantava a blusa de Bulma quando a mesma o impediu:

- V-Vegeta... – Gaguejou – É melhor. Irmos. Para. O. Quarto – Conseguiu dizer em meio a respirações altas.

Não se passou nem um minuto e em uma velocidade inumada, já estavam no quarto, Vegeta deitou Bulma delicadamente na cama, onde já tirava sua blusa desesperadamente já descendo seus lábios até seus seio – já fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar a Bulma o porque ela estava sem seu sutiã - onde começou a dar leves chupadas no mamilo esquerdo, fazendo Bulma delirar, logo Vegeta já passava uma das mãos entre suas pernas, onde passava pela calcinha, brincando ali. Enquanto estava tendo pequenos espasmos pelo corpo, Bulma sabia o que Vegeta queria, ela não queria se dar por vencida, mas estava ficando desesperador a vontade de tê-lo dentro de si.

- V-Vege...

Vegeta continuou brincando, dessa vez colocou mais pressão em seus dedos junto de chupadas mais fortes, ele mesmo não estava mais sob controle, já fazia movimentos de vai e vem, nem mesmo ele queria se dar como vencido.

- VAI LOGO! PELO AMOR DE KAMI! – Bulma conseguiu dizer alto.

- MULHE-... – Vegeta não conseguiu dar uma bronca em Bulma por gritar alto - já que o quarto de Bra era o mais próximo dali, e provavelmente, ela poderia querer ver o que estava acontecendo – ela com uma das mãos tampou seus lábios e olhou em seus olhos, com o outro tentava desesperadamente tirar a calça de treinamento do Sayajin, que a ajudou a se livrar da única peça de roupa que ele vestia, Bulma tentou ficar por cima mas Vegeta não deixou, com uma expressão maligna ele desceu seus lábios até sua barriga, descendo lentamente e tirando com as duas mãos sua calça junto da calcinha, ele finalmente colocou a boca onde queria, chupando de um jeito que sabia que Bulma ficaria implorando por mais quando ele parasse.

Não aguentando tanta tesão, Bulma segurava e puxava forte o curto cabelo de Vegeta, que graças a sua força Sayajin ele jamais reclamaria que doía.

- V-Vegeta... – Bulma disse de um jeito que o amado entenderia bem, ela estava prestes a chegar ao clímax, quando Vegeta parou, ele havia percebido que ela chegou nesse estado mais rápido do que habitualmente, sorriu maliciosamente mais para si mesmo, e tirou sua cueca tão rápido que não se podia acompanhar aos olhos de um terráqueo qualquer, e rapidamente deitou-se na cama trazendo Bulma para cima de si, onde começaram o trabalho em dupla, como sempre Bulma fazia aquela dança ritmada que só ela sabia fazer, em movimentos de vai e vem, uma de suas mãos se encontrava no peito de Vegeta e a outra em seu rosto, o beijando ferozmente, enquanto Vegeta segurava com força suas nádegas dando mais impulso aquela dança, quando finalmente os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, Bulma logo desabou no peito de Vegeta, que por acaso já estava acalmando sua respiração, a cama estava toda molhada por conta do suor, Bulma preguiçosamente olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, estava tão sonolenta por conta do trabalho o dia inteiro e o que acontecera, que acabou perguntando a Vegeta o horário.

- Querido, que horas são?

- São 2:20

- Hm... Estou com uma preguiça de ir tomar um banho...

- Você é uma porca mulher!

- Vai começar com grosseria já? – Bulma levantou-se olhando irritada para o marido, ahh mais esse homem não mudava nunca – Eu ia chamá-lo para tomar banho comigo, agora não quero mais – disse mostrando-lhe a língua e se levantando indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Hunf... não ia aceitar mesmo – Vegeta disse antes da mulher fechar a porta do banheiro bruscamente – Grossa.

Mas Vegeta não resistiu, esperou alguns minutos, e então foi até o banheiro, abriu a porta bem devagar para que Bulma não percebesse sua presença e ficou a observando de cima a baixo, ela estava de costas para ele, e mesmo assim ele podia ter uma pela visão de suas curvas e de sua beleza, mesmo com o passar dos anos, ela continuava a ser a sua Bulma, claro que com traços mais maduros, e que demostrava um pouco mais envelhecida, mas nada que comprometesse a sua beleza, e mesmo assim, ele continuaria a amá-la como sempre. Quando viu que ela ia se virar, ele rapidamente saiu do banheiro. Voltando para a cama, esperou até que Bulma saísse para que ele entrasse, e enquanto esperava, ele relembrava no que aconteceu a alguns minutos atrás, e na expressão de Bulma quando ele estava com seus lábios no local mais sensível do seu corpo, ele sorriu para si mesmo, uma ótima desculpa.

- Não perde por esperar, mulher.

No dia seguinte, Vegeta acordou ainda no escuro, percebeu que a mulher não estava ao seu lado, provavelmente estava no laboratório trabalhando como uma louca. Achou estranho tudo estar escuro, Bulma sempre deixava uma cortina aberta para impedir que Vegeta dormisse muito, já que ele ficava com um mau humor infernal quando dormia até tarde – o que ela se perguntava o porque dessa diferença de lados – sem se importar com o porque daquilo, colocou uma roupa e foi até o banheiro, quando procurava por algum creme de barbear, percebeu que acabara, e a mulher nem para comprar.

- MULHER LOUCA! – Trovejava Vegeta – Vive fazendo compras e comprando porcarias e nem para comprar meu creme de barbear!

Vegeta sabia que não teria jeito discutir com a mulher, pois quanto mais ele falasse, mas ela o provocaria, e mais irritado ele ficaria, então, ele resolveu poupar sua irritação, e foi até o banheiro do quarto de Trunks, _"o muleque deve ter um creme de barbear por aqui, faz meses que ele não usa, já que não está aqui_".

Para o alívio do Sayajin, ele achou um creme de barbear.

- Está no final, mas acho que resolve – Disse voltando para seu banheiro e disposto a se livrar do bigode. Depois de alguns minutos, estava pronto, o bigode tinha desgrudado da cara, e voltou a ter o rosto limpinho, ficou observando seu novo rosto que já era familiar para ele por um bom tempo no espelho com um sorriso, até que saiu do quarto indo em direção a cozinha, ainda segurando o creme de barbear - _"é melhor eu levar isso comigo, preciso comprar mais dessas porcarias hoje, e posso não saber o nome da marca depois_" – se deparou com Goten passando com muita pressa pelo corredor que dava até a cozinha.

- Goten, o que acha? – Perguntou Vegeta, escondendo a boca com a mão e então a tirando, deixando claro o que ele queria que Goten reparasse.

- O que? – Perguntou Goten inocente – Tio Vegeta agora não posso, eu preciso ir – Respondeu o garoto rápido demais e correndo até a porta de entrada.

Vegeta ficou olhando atônico para o filho caçula de Kakarotto que o ignorou completamente.

- Verme... – murmurou indo até a cozinha, dando passos pesados.

Quando passava ao lado da pia, indo em direção a garagem, se surpreendeu quando Bulma disse:

- Vegeta, tirou o bigode? – Bulma aparentou estar surpresa, o que deixou Vegeta com um humor melhor – Ficou bem melhor assim.

- Hum? Você acha? – Respondeu com um sorriso, claramente satisfeito, mas já o desmanchando quando viu a esposa de Kakarotto o olhando curiosa.

- Ugh! Que droga! Por que não me disse que estava aqui!? – Gritou para Chichi, totalmente rubro, e logo deixando a cozinha novamente com passos pesados.

- Ah, ficou bom! – Ouviu Bulma dizer atrás dele.

- Vegeta tirou o bigode? Por que? – Perguntou Chichi curiosa, isso fez Vegeta parar atrás da parede da cozinha para ouvir a conversa.

- Bom... – Bulma explicou o porque de Vegeta ter tirado o bigode, e o que achava daquela situação.

"_- Por que o senhor, ao invés de ficar de braços cruzados me esperando, e certificando que estou obedecendo suas regras – Bra faz aspas com a mão ao dizer "suas regras" – não vai fazer a barba? – Bra disse sem medo algum, e chegando ainda mais perto do rosto de Vegeta disse - O SENHOR ESTÁ RÍDICULO COM ESSE BIGODE! RÍDICULO!– E logo deu as costas indo direto para seu quarto, podia-se sentir os altos baques que seus passos faziam pelos corredores."_

Bulma relembrava a cena e começou a rir junto de Chichi.

- Acho que isso foi demais para o Vegeta – Disse rindo mais ainda ao lado da amiga. Vegeta para impedir de ir até lá e matar as duas por estarem gozando com sua cara, logo deixou o local e foi direto para a garagem.

- Elas me pagam – Rosnou.

Vegeta estava prestes a sair da garagem quando Bra apareceu de frente ao carro o fazendo parar.

- Aonde vai papai?

- Não interessa!

- Ah, papai! Qual é! Não precisa ficar assim por causa de ontem, eu estava irritada, não falei por mal... – Bra olhou dessa vez mais atenta para o rosto do pai – P-Papai, o senhor tirou o bigode!?

- Ugh! I dai?

- Caramba, não sabia que o senhor iria levar tão a sério... – Respondeu Bra, pensativa – Se bem que o senhor fica bem mais bonitão sem o bigode! – Disse sorrindo para o pai.

Vegeta não conseguia ficar bravo por muito tempo, ainda mais quando se tratava daquela Sayajin em particular. Sorriu de volta.

- Se me der licença, estou de saída – Respondeu ligando o carro.

- Deixa eu ir junto? Onde o senhor vai? – Perguntou Bra já abrindo a porta da frente ao lado de Vegeta.

- NÃO! EU VOU SOZINHO! – Vegeta a olhou irritado e ao mesmo tempo meio rubro.

- Ahhhhh! Por favor papai! Tá um tédio aqui! Vai, por favooooooooooooor! – Bra o olhava com aquela carinha... que o fez lembrar daquela carinha de pidona quando ela era criança.

- Grr.. – Foi só o que Vegeta respondeu ao acelerar o carro, deixando Bra contente, o que a caçulinha dos Briefs não sabia era o destino daquela saída: SHOPPING.

- Eu nem acredito! Vamos ao shopping! – Bra já tagarelava tudo que ela queria comprar enquanto Vegeta tentava fazer uma manobra para estacionar o carro em frente ao Shopping da Capital do Oeste. Quando desceram, Vegeta parou Bra e a olhou muito sério.

- EU, vou comprar umas coisas que preciso, e você tem só esse tempo para comprar o que quer, se caso você não esteja pronta até eu terminar, eu vou embora e te deixo aqui, estamos entendidos?

- Mas papai... o cartão está com o senhor, ahh, aproveita que o senhor está aqui e entra nas lojas comigo! Preciso de opinião masculina também!

- NÃO! ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO COM QUEM BRA!? – Vegeta a olhou indignado, _"até parece, eu, o príncipe dos Sayajins entrando em loja de roupas femininas!",_ ele a olhou de um jeito que nem Bra discutiu, os dois entraram no shopping tomando rumos diferentes.

"_Hunf... onde será que se encontra um creme de barbear nessa joça?",_ Vegeta passava de loja em loja, apenas observando, _"ou tem roupas, ou sapatos, mais que merda, que tanto esses inúteis gostam de vir aqui? Que graça Bra e Bulma vê nisso aqui?",_ Vegeta, já estava perdendo a paciência, _"por que eu não perguntei antes a Bra onde comprava essa porcaria_?", de repente, Vegeta para uma mulher com a mão que o olha curiosa.

- Você, onde posso comprar um creme de barbear?

- Bom, acredito que no supermercado que tem aqui – Responde a mulher simpática, o observando de cima a baixo.

Vegeta fica rubro quando vê a maneira que a mulher está o olhando, deixando-o mais grosso.

- Diz logo, onde que fica essa coisa?

- B-bem, se você seguir reto por aqui mesmo, irá encontrar uma placa mostrando a direção do supermercado, vire a direção mandada e é só seguir reto – Respondeu a moça dando um baita sorriso, mas ficando séria ao olhar a mão esquerda de Vegeta, que já estava indo reto novamente ignorando totalmente a moça.

Chegando finalmente no destino, Vegeta entrou no supermercado, que parecia mais com sua casa do que uma loja, aquilo era enorme, e ele viu que levaria horas até encontrar o que precisava...

Quarenta minutos já tinham se passado e Bra estava procurando o Ki se deu pai, reparou que ele ainda estava dentro do supermercado, a garota não pensou duas vezes e correu em direção logo ao Ki, pois isso significava que ele ainda não tinha comprado o que queria, Bra o encontrou andando feito uma barata tonta entre uns corredores de roupa íntima feminina, aparentemente mais nervoso do que o habitual.

- Papai? Não comprou ainda o que queria?

- Ugh! Bra, não me amole! – Respondeu nervoso.

- Então, o que o senhor faz no meio de roupas íntimas para mulheres? – Respondeu Bra fazendo cara feia.

Vegeta olhou em volta e reparou só naquele momento onde estava, em uma placa acima da cabeça de Bra estava escrito "Sessão Feminina", e foi quando uma luz acendeu sua cabeça, ele sendo orgulhoso não queria dizer a Bra o que iria comprar, fazer, já que não era da conta dela, simplesmente ignorou a presença dela e com uma velocidade incrível foi atrás de uma placa com "Sessão Masculina". Depois de mais uns minutos de procura, finalmente encontrou o que queria, no momento que pegou o creme de barbear um moço o parou:

- Sou Garu, assistente do Walmart, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- AGORA, SEU VERME!? – Rosnou Vegeta, passando pelo moço dando uma empurrada com o ombro que fez o assistente bater as costas nas prateleiras.

- Hum... outro cliente bravo, isso não é bom. – Murmurou inocente. A verdade era que esse pobre jovem deveria agradecer por Vegeta não matá-lo ali mesmo.

Ao sair do caixa, Vegeta nota Bra o esperando na porta sorridente.

- Comprou o que queria papai?

- Hunf...

- Papai? – Bra o parou com a mão, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele, com a cara mais triste que ela poderia fazer – Por favor, vamos ver as lojas comigo? Só ver! Por favor, papai! Prometo que será rápido!

- Ugh! Não, Bra, eu quero ir para casa, já comprei o que queria, e 1 hora nessa porcaria é o suficiente para me deixar irritado.

- O senhor está feliz porque comprou o que queria, e eu não comprei nada – Disse Bra, dessa vez mostrando que estava mesmo triste.

Era ruim admitir, mas Vegeta não gostava de ver sua princesinha triste, ainda mais quando ele era o culpado.

- Ok... – suspirou – Maaaaaaas, apenas 5 lojas? Ouviu? 5! E depois vamos embora!

Bra pulou e bateu palmas de emoção, dando um grande abraço no seu pai, que a olhava irritado.

- Chega, Bra! Ugh!

Bra conduziu Vegeta até as melhores lojas, e as melhores no vocabulário de Bra, seria as lojas mais caras que houvessem. É claro que Bra conseguiu enrolar seu pai, em cada loja que ela via um vestido bonito, ou sapatos de coleção nova, a Sayajin fazia seu pai entrar junto com ela para comprar. Tudo estava até se saindo muito bem, até que em uma das lojas onde Bra entrou - Vegeta seguindo logo atrás carregando todos os pacotes e sacolas no braço visivelmente impaciente – alguns meninos que estavam olhando camisetas, pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar aquela garota de cabelo cor piscina toda pomposa procurando por saias novas, um deles foi até seu encontro.

- Err... Oi – Disse um deles, um garoto esbelto e moreno dos cabelos arrepiados, _"meu gênero"_, pensou Bra com uma risadinha que fez o garoto se perguntar se tinha algo errado com ele.

- Oi! – Respondeu Bra, super simpática.

O garoto observou as saias que estavam na mão de Bra e foi logo dizendo.

- Se eu fosse você, pegaria esse azul, alias, combina com seus olhos – Disse o menino, deixando Bra lindamente rubra, a Sayajin sorriu em resposta.

Vegeta que estava olhando a situação desde o começo, estava dominado pela raiva, se controlando o máximo que podia para não avançar naquele garoto que se dizia gente, arrancar sua cabeça e jogar uma grande bola de Ki sobre ela, _"QUEM AQUELE ORDINÁRIO PENSA QUE É DANDO EM CIMA DA PRINCESA DOS SAYAJINS!? SERÁ QUE NENHUM DELES TEME A MORTE?! EU SOU O QUE!? INVISÍVEL!?",_ Vegeta tentava entender o porque esses garotos ignoravam sua presença, essa não era a primeira vez que um terráqueo dava em cima de sua filha desde que eles chegaram no shopping, e isso estava realmente deixando Vegeta mais irritado do que no habitual, ele já tinha feito uma nota mental que NUNCA mais deixaria Bra ir a lugar público sozinha, ele já estava pensando na hipótese de ir na escola com ela, mas sabe muito bem o que Bulma diria... _"Grrrrrrrrr, como eu queria matar todos os seres masculinos dessa terra!". _É claro que Bra chamaria a atenção do sexo oposto, ela era simplesmente a cara da mãe, linda, charmosa, inteligente, determinada e orgulhosa e ainda por cima, possuía aqueles mesmos olhos azuis, que para o desespero de Vegeta, se ele, o príncipe dos Sayajins tinha se deixado levar por todas essas qualidades em Bulma, obvio que qualquer terráqueo acharia sua filha a mais linda de todas. Respirando fundo para se acalmar – algo que aprendeu com o passar dos anos – Vegeta deixou todos os pacotes caírem no chão, fazendo um barulho alto para quem estava na loja, mas muito baixo para quem estava de fora, já que o barulho do shopping era tremendo. Bra tinha se esquecido que seu pai estava logo atrás, e naquele momento temeu pela vida do garoto que estava a elogiando e provavelmente a chamaria para sair, todos olharam para os pacotes no chão, já que desde que caíram, o dono delas não as pegou, nisso Bra tinha entendido o recado.

- Bom... eu vou indo... – Respondeu Bra rubra, já que a loja inteira olhava para eles, o garoto acenou confuso, mas quando olhou o homem baixinho e muito forte que estava na porta finalmente pegando os pacotes, sentiu algo estranho, como se ele tivesse escapado da morte, não sabia ele a sorte que ele tivera.

Quando os dois finalmente deixaram a loja, Vegeta andava em passos rápidos até a saída do shopping, Bra nem ao menos discutiu, já que ainda estava com medo de seu pai resolver destruir aquele shopping inteiro só para eliminar os meninos que deram em cima dela enquanto ele estava marcando presença. Quando chegaram no estacionamento, que era um local um pouco mais seguro – já que Vegeta poderia ainda destruir aquele shopping apenas esticando sua mão – Bra resolveu começar a puxar assunto.

- Ahhhh papai! Eu esqueci que viemos com o outro carro, como vamos fazer para colocar todos esses pacotes atrás? – Perguntou cruzando os braços, um sinal que estava começando a ficar irritada, ou um sinal que era filha de Vegeta diria Bulma naquele momento.

- Não vem reclamar na minha orelha agora Bra! Você quis comprar essas porcarias, agora se vira para por isso no carro! – Respondeu bufando, Bra achou que ele tacaria os pacotes longe, já que estava carregando todos – reclamando e rosnando desde que ela deu a ele carregar o primeiro - e se ele não tinha os jogado fora desde aquela hora, ele não faria isso agora, não depois de tudo.

- Hm...

Ao chegar no carro, Vegeta viu realmente a situação daquilo tudo, era impossível colocar tanta coisa naquele carro tão pequeno, "_maldição, deveria ter vindo com o outro carro, não sabia que essa peste viria junto_".

- Pera aí, papai! Eu acho que a capsula do outro carro está comigo! – Disse Bra se animando, e olhando dentro da sua bolsa, acabou se lembrando que havia emprestado para Trunks naquela manhã – Esquece...

Vegeta apenas observou, bufou e então colocou todos os pacotes empilhados no banco de trás, Bra olhou com reprovação, é claro que tudo iria desmoronar no momento que ele desce a partida.

- Podiamos ligar para a mamãe...

- Não seja burra Bra! Não tem nenhuma corda aí dentro dessa bolsa?

- Pra que eu teria uma corda na minha bolsa? – Respondeu Bra com um tom típico adolescente.

- Você é muito imprestável – Respondeu, e logo desapareceu, Bra apenas observou, seguiu o pai com seus olhos do outro lado do estacionamento pegando uma corda que segurava uma grande placa anunciando algo que parecia importante, já que ninguém estacionava lá...

Em segundos Vegeta estava de volta com a corda e amarrava entre os pacotes e o carro para que não caísse enquanto ele dirigisse, é claro que mesmo assim ele teria que andar em uma velocidade abaixo de sua média, o que o deixara ainda mais de mau humor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bra entrou no carro, antes que o roubo da corda desse confusão, ela nem poderia imaginar o que os outros iriam pensar, os Briefs, a família mais rica da cidade roubando cordas... Bulma iria matá-los se isso caísse nos ouvidos dela, _"é melhor guardar isso em segredo, já que as câmeras não pegaram o papai, ainda bem que ele é rápido_".

E então, pai e filha seguiam rumo de volta para casa, depois de uma longa tarde dentro do shopping, Vegeta finalmente sentiu fome, já que não parou um minuto sequer para comer, ele quase parou em algum Drive Thru, mas como Bra estava junto, ele não estava com muita paciência para isso, a garota demorava horas para escolher o que comer, era melhor esperar quando chegasse em casa.

- Papai! – Bra interrompeu seus devaneios – Acho que é a primeira vez que vai comigo ao shopping, eu mal posso acreditar! – Disse Bra realmente contente.

- Não lembro de ter te convidado, quando dei por mim, já estava no carro.

- Me diz papai, o que o senhor comprou?

- Não preciso dizer – Respondeu grosso.

Foi quando Bra reparou, havia uma sacola ao lado de Vegeta, onde um pacote tinha caído, e ela finalmente pode ver o que o pai tinha comprado, achou aquilo engraçado, pois ela se lembrava do que houve ontem, quando disse que o bigode dele estava ridículo, é claro que ela se sentiu mal por ter dito aquilo, mas por outro lado, ela viu que a opinião dela realmente importava, já que ele tentava disfarçadamente fazer o que a família queria sem eles saberem, ela sabia o que era isso, se chamava: "orgulho". Bra, assim como Bulma, amava provocar Vegeta, e pegou aquele pacote que continha um creme de barbear.

- Ah, então me fala, de quem é esse creme de barbear, hein!? – Bra perguntou, achando a situação engraçada, ainda mais quando viu o pai a olhar e ficar rubro, e logo olhando novamente para a estraga a ignorando.

De repente no meio da rua, um carro com dois garotos passou Vegeta, que estava em baixa velocidade, o carro diminuiu a velocidade ao ver Bra, os dois apenas olhavam para Bra ignorando totalmente Vegeta, tudo o que faziam era admirar Bra.

- E aí, gatinha? Como vai?

- Hum? É comigo? – Bra fingiu que a cantada não era para ela, temendo a reação do seu pai, só hoje ele já tinha passado por muita coisa como essa.

- Deixa esse coroa aí, e vem com a gente! Você vai curtir muito mais, gatinha! – Disse o outro garoto que estava dirigindo.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Vegeta, com o carro, ele bateu no carro dos meninos os fazendo perder o controle, os meninos ainda insistentes e aparentando adorar confusão continuaram seguindo sua rota enquanto Vegeta mudava seu lado na rua para ficar ao lado do carro dos meninos que gritavam:

- Qual é a sua, tio? Vai encarar!?

Vegeta que estava com raiva, de repente ficou mais calmo, foi tão engraçado o fato daqueles meninos acharem que poderiam bater no príncipe dos Sayajins... Ao invés disso, com uma das mãos, arrancou o volante dos meninos, que perdeu o controle do carro e caiu no mar abaixo da rodovia. Bra observando a cena, achou tudo muito engraçado, e abriu um sorriso ao ver o ciúmes que seu pai tinha dela - mesmo não admitindo – olhou para os meninos no mar.

- Ei, vocês dooois! – Gritou Bra, querendo a atenção dos meninos – Eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa! O meu pai é um cara forte e está de mau humor, porque ele foi ao shopping comigo! Ele odeia entrar em loja!

- Bobagem – foi tudo que Vegeta respondeu.

Depois daquilo tudo, a noite já caia na Cidade do Oeste, e Vegeta e Bra já estavam perto de casa, Bra não parava de tagarelar com seu pai sobre como o dia no shopping com ele foi maravilhoso e engraçado, Vegeta não queria admitir, mas tinha adorado passar o dia com sua princesinha, e infelizmente, nessas horas ele via o quanto ela tinha crescido. Bra não era mais aquela garotinha que acordava ele todos os dias gritando "papai vamos treinar" pulando em seu colo o deixando irritadiço e Bulma rindo da cena, nem aquela que chorava a todo momento quando ele era grosso com ela, e ele tinha que se humilhar para pedir desculpas, ou aquela que nunca lhe dera trabalho quando o assunto era se orgulhar da raça Sayajin – não que Trunks não desse importância, era que Bra tinha algo em especial, ela amolecera totalmente o coração daquele guerreiro orgulhoso e calculista – agora Bra, estava se tornando uma mulher, assim como a mãe, e um dia, ela também se casaria, teria filhos...

- Ugh – Vegeta soltou ao pensar sobre o assunto de um terráqueo qualquer casando com a princesa dos Sayajins, Bra apenas o olhou com curiosidade.

- Mamãe terá uma grande surpresa quando ver que me comprou tudo isso, papai. Quando chegar em casa, vou fazer um desfile de moda! – Bra disse orgulhosa, tudo que ela amava era se exibir para a família.

Vegeta sorriu. Não tinha como sua vida melhorar, porque sua vida já era perfeita.


	7. Um dia de reflexão

Vegeta ficou parado no quarto olhando para o nada. Fazia quase 20 minutos que ele estava ali, sentado na cama sem ao menos de mexer. Ele pensava, e pensava muito. Eram tantas coisas que ele não conseguia conciliar em apenas um pensamento. Era estranho aquilo, estar sem fazer nada. E estranho também, o fato dele não se irritar pela demora de Bulma.

"_Você está muito machucado..." – Dizia ela quando acariciava seu rosto de maneira estranha. Quase louca. Como se tivesse medo dele sumir e nunca mais voltar._

"_Não é nada" – Respondeu ele de maneira vazia._

"_Mamãe? Papai?" – Trunks apareceu na porta hesitante._

"_Oi querido, pode entrar" – Bulma fez um gesto para Vegeta mostrando que já voltava enquanto caminhava até o filho que ainda estava parado na porta; olhando-os atentamente, principalmente para seu pai._

"_Você deve estar morrendo de fome, não é mesmo?" – Bulma se dirigiu ao primogênito que sorriu._

"_Não faz idéia!" – Respondeu sorrindo. Não havia nada além de felicidade dentro de Trunks. Naquele momento o garoto estava grato a Dende pelo final que tudo levou. A Terra estava a salvo, mas não era aquilo que o deixava triunfante. Era o fato de saber que o pai estava de volta. Eles voltariam a ser uma família. _

_Claro que eles nunca foram uma família normal. Disso ele sabia. Mas esse simples fato era o que tornava tudo aquilo especial. E não mudava também o quanto ele amava ambos os pais. Ele queria aproveitar a nova chance agora, para dizer ao pai algo que ele nunca disse antes. Algo que ele sempre temeu dizer, mas agora ele não temia mais nada. O pai precisaria ouvir isso, pelo menos uma vez. E ele faria isso hoje._

"_Então vamos lá preparar o seu banho" – Bulma conduziu o menino até o quarto – "Enquanto isso vou esquentar a comida para vocês"_

- Papai? – Trunks se aproximou da porta; vestindo somente uma calça de elástico – A mamãe pediu para chamá-lo. Tem muita comida na mesa. – Sorriu o menino.

Vegeta desistiu de pensar sobre qualquer assunto, pois sempre que ele começava a especular, outra coisa infiltrava em sua cabeça deixando-o maluco. E então, ele percebe um Ki próximo, e repara Trunks o olhando da porta. Lentamente virou os olhos para o filho. Ele nem sequer ouviu o que o menino disse, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notou som algum.

- O que foi Trunks? – Perguntou de maneira cansada.

- Vim chamá-lo para comer. Não sei você, mas faz dias que não como uma boa comida. – Respondeu roboticamente.

Vegeta nada disse, apenas se levantou e foi em direção ao menino que continuava olhando confuso. Quando chegou perto da escada parou, vendo o menino ainda parado na porta do quarto.

- Você não vem? – Tentou ser simpático, mas sua voz ainda era robusta.

Trunks continuou olhando. E então sorriu, indo em direção ao pai. Conforme eles caminhavam até a cozinha, o garoto disfarçava e ficava mais perto de Vegeta, se surpreendendo que o mesmo não o afastava. Até que uma reação inesperada o deixou atônico.

Vegeta bagunçou o cabelo do menino com uma das mãos, o trazendo para mais perto. Aquilo foi um choque para o herdeiro dos Saiyajins. Primeiro o abraço, agora aquilo. O garoto ficava cada vez mais confuso.

- É... – Vegeta tentava puxar assunto, até para ele estava desconfortável aquele silêncio – Você lutou muito bem Trunks. Devo admitir que fiquei orgulhoso.

- O senhor me viu lutar? – Perguntou curioso. Ele sabia que o pai estava morto quando ele lutou contra Majin Boo e aquilo era novidade para ele.

- Vi... dá para ver tudo lá de cima – Respondeu olhando para frente, evitando a troca de olhares.

Nisso os dois chegaram a cozinha, que por acaso estava cheia de comida em cima da mesa central, com direito a muitos doces e guloseimas. A Sra. Briefs estava tirando do forno uma grande Torta de Maça e colocando na mesa para os dois Saiyajins.

- Onfdi está Bulwma? – Perguntou Vegeta sem olhá-la; e muito ocupado pegando a comida em cima da mesa e enfiando tudo dentro da boca.

- Está no banho, Vegetazinho – A Sra. Briefs respondeu com seu típico bom humor; apesar de tudo que tinha acontecido – Mas logo, logo ela vai descer para comer – Depois prestou atenção no neto – Trunks, queridinho. Coma mais devagar!

- Twá! – Respondeu o garoto com a boca cheia de macarrão.

- Querida! – O Sr. Briefs gritou pela esposa do lado de fora – Venha me ajudar com os animais!

- Ah! Estou indo! – Correu porta a fora gritando – Rapazes vão com calma! – E logo foi para o quintal.

- Hunf - Foi só o que Vegeta respondeu, _"louca"_.

Trunks começou a comer mais devagar, e se atreveu a olhar para o pai que continuava a comer adoidado.

- Então, o senhor viu que posso me transformar em Super Saiyajin 3? – Trunks perguntando dessa vez olhando para a comida – Não é grande coisa, pois só consigo quando eu e o Goten fazemos a fusão.

- Sim – Vegeta se lembrou por um momento quando viu a técnica da fusão entre os meninos. E depois a transformação no Super Saiyajin 3. Claro que ele ficou eufórico. Apesar de ser uma fusão, era seu filho ali. Ele nunca conseguiu chegar a esse nível, e seu filho tinha conseguido. Mas uma razão para se sentir orgulhoso – Tenho certeza que se treinar duro, vai conseguir chegar a esse nível sem fazer a fusão com o filho do Kakarotto. Você tem o sangue da realeza Saiyajin. Sangue dos guerreiros mais fortes da elite. Você pode conseguir tudo se você se esforçar – Vegeta abocanhou mais uns Sushis e depois disse – Nunca se esqueça de quem você é filho.

Trunks sorriu para a resposta do pai. Era incrível como estava fácil ter um dialogo normal com ele.

- Eu vou treinar muito, papai. Logo vou conseguir me transformar em Super Saiyajin 3 sem o Goten – Trunks resolveu arriscar mais, se estava fácil dialogar com ele, deve estar fácil conseguir as coisas também. Ele tentou - Posso treinar todos os dias com o senhor? - Vegeta dessa vez parou de comer para olhar o garoto.

- Eu estou muito forte! – Continuou - Posso treinar com o senhor agora, sem problema algum. Prometo me esforçar e não chorar. E prometo não reclamar quando você exigir algo.

Vegeta sorriu. Nada mais merecido do que deixar o garoto treiná-lo com ele. Era impossível não ter um certo pensamento em sua cabeça. A essa altura, Trunks poderia ter um nível de luta parecido com o dele, apesar de ter apenas 8 anos. Se ele continuasse assim, logo superaria até os poderes de um Super Saiyajin 3 e iria até superá-lo! Pela primeira vez, Vegeta não de abalou com isso. Primeiro: porque ele desistiu de sua obsessão de ser o mais forte; como parou de perseguir Goku. Ele queria agora apenas ver até onde ele chegaria, conhecer o seu próprio limite. Esse seria seu objetivo de vida. Segundo: Se Trunks superasse seus poderes, ele não poderia segurar a emoção de orgulho de ver seu filho sendo o mais forte. De repente um lâmpada acendeu na sua cabeça. E se Trunks superasse Goku? Ele seria então o Guerreiro mais forte do Universo. Seu filho. O herdeiro dos Saiyajins. _"Mais forte que Kakarotto"_ – pensou com entusiasmo.

- Então, amanhã começamos – Respondeu o príncipe não conseguindo esconder a brilho dentro de si; se Trunks tinha capacidade de ser mais forte que Goku, ele não poderia ignorar a sensação de vitória dentro de si.

- Promete!? – Perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

- Hunf – Essa era a maneira de Vegeta dizer sim.

- Prometer o que?– Perguntou Bulma entrando na cozinha.

- Oi mamãe! – Respondeu Trunks radiante – Ah, amanhã eu vou começar a treinar com o papai! Não é incrível?

Vegeta encarou Bulma dessa vez, esperando alguma resposta negativa mas tudo que ela fez foi sorrir para o filho.

- Só espero que você mocinho, conheça seus limites e não seja louco como seu pai treinando em gravidades absurdas – Respondeu pegando um prato para se servir. A essa altura, ela achou incrível que ainda tivesse comida, mesmo tendo poucas opções. Depois olhou de relance para Vegeta para ele entender o recado.

- Ugh! Não vou por uma gravidade de 300 para um garoto de 8 anos. Não sou imbecil. Sei cuidar do meu filho – Grunhiu deixando a cozinha e subindo para o quarto deixando Bulma e Trunks boquiabertos.

- Seu pai está estranho desde que voltou... – Bulma disse quando já tinha certeza que Vegeta estava longe da cozinha.

- É... – Trunks respondeu. Ele queria muito contar a mãe sobre o que o pai havia lhe pedido antes de morrer nas mãos de Majin Boo. Do abraço que ele tinha pedido e depois o carinho que lhe fez naquela tarde. Mas se o pai tinha mesmo mudado, era algo bom. Ele havia percebido isso. Ele só queria que a mãe descobrisse também – Mãe, eu posso jogar um pouco de vídeo game?

- Claro que pode querido – Bulma sorriu acariciando a testa do pequeno – Mas não muito tarde, está bem? Quero você na cama cedo para descansar. E se vai treinar amanhã com seu pai, ele vai te acordar cedinho.

- Pode deixar – Respondeu correndo para a grande sala.

Bulma suspirou. Não poderia ignorar aquela conversa por muito tempo. Ela precisava conversar com Vegeta, e sabia que ele também precisava conversar com ela. Ele devia muitas respostas, e ela não desistiria. Ficou beliscando um Sonho até notar o horário. Estava ficando tarde, havia ficado mais tempo ali do que previa. Ficou incomodada pelo fato de Vegeta não ter descido lá e perguntar o porque da demora. Ou ele tinha saído sem avisar, ou estava tão nervoso quanto ela. Tomou coragem e subiu até o quarto, se preparando para a longa conversa.

Vegeta já tinha tomado seu banho e ficou ali na sacada; em pé. Não tirando os olhos do céu. Fazia quanto tempo que ele não observava as estrelas? Estava linda aquela noite, como se os Deuses resolvessem deixá-la assim como um grito de vitória. Ele não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Estava ali a horas, parado, sem ao menos de incomodar em chamá-la. Estava o Príncipe dos Saiyajins com medo? _"Bobagem"_ – Pensou – _"O Príncipe dos Saiyajins não teme nada! Muito menos uma humana"._ Engano o dele. Quando lembrou da conversa que teria, teve um calafrio involuntário deixando o irritado e mais nervoso. Será que ela o mandaria embora? Ela o perdoaria? O que ela pensava sobre ele agora? Ele sabia que dependia dela, e isso o deixou mais irritado fazendo-o bufar.

E as coisas só pioravam quando ele sentiu seu Ki subindo ao quarto. Nem pensou em olhar para trás quando ela entrou no quarto. Quando se atreveu a olhar para trás, apenas a viu entrando no banheiro_. "Ótimo",_ ele não sabia se ficava irritado por tanta demora ou se ficava feliz pelos minutos a mais que lhe restava.

A situação era a mesma para Bulma, que enquanto estava no banho, sua cabeça estava em um certo homem carrancudo, baixinho, ranzinza, orgulhoso, musculoso, e imbecil. Apesar de tudo que ele tinha feito, ela não conseguia sentir raiva. Tudo que ela sentia, era sofrimento. Um vazio enorme que ainda a consumia. Se ele tinha voltado, porque parecia que ele não estava ali? Por que a mudança repentina? Ele iria embora? Voltaria a ser quem era? Cada pergunta que fazia na cabeça, a vazia soltar mais lágrimas. Pedindo forças a Kami, ela desligou o chuveiro depois de controlar o choro. Era agora. Vestiu seu babydoll e depois colocou seu roupão; aquela noite estava estranhamente fria.

Quando saiu do banheiro, notou Vegeta ainda de costas; apoiado na sacana. Se era uma conversa séria, ela precisaria ir com calma. "_É agora_".

A cientista foi de aproximando em passos normais, até que ficou de costas para o Saiyajin que continuava olhando para frente. Involuntariamente, pegou uma das mãos de Vegeta que estava na sacada e ficou a olhando. O príncipe por sua vez, se endireitou retirando sua mão da mulher – que o encarou com tristeza – para abraçá-la com aquele braço e com a outra mão pegando a dela. Foi algo tão rápido; como se eles estivessem esperando por aquele abraço não desde a Plataforma Celeste, mas desde muito tempo atrás. Ambos olhavam para o céu, sem dizer uma palavra. Provavelmente ninguém falaria naquela noite. Mas Vegeta tinha necessidade de falar. Ela precisaria ouvir.

- A culpa foi minha... – Vegeta disse baixo, ainda hesitante em continuar.

Bulma o encarou aturdida. Ela não conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo. Primeiro as estranhezas, e agora ele usando as palavras: "a culpa foi minha"? Desde quando ele assume culpa por algo? Onde estava o orgulho dele? Algo aconteceu durante a batalha, e ela estava morta de curiosidade. O que faria aquele Príncipe orgulhoso mudar assim?

- Bom, o que importa é que tudo acabou – Respondeu rapidamente. Palavras erradas. Ela queria era perguntar o que tinha de errado com aquele cabeça oca. Por que não conseguia perguntar?

- Sério? – Perguntou desconfiado, a fazendo encará-lo – Tenho certeza que não é você aí respondendo.

Bulma ficou confusa com a conclusão dele.

- Por que diz isso? – Depois perguntou um pouco irritada - Tá em chamando de Robô?

- Pelo simples fato de você não fazer interrogatório nenhum! – Estourou ele – Droga, Bulma! Dá pra parar de me tratar assim? E ver logo as coisas do jeito que elas são!?

- E de que jeito elas são!? – Perguntou no mesmo tom que ele.

Vegeta bufou a soltando. Ele sabia que seria impossível eles conversarem sem ao menos gritar um com o outro. Isso era rotina. Mas por alguma razão aquilo o deixou mais irritado do que antes.

- Desde quando você gosta de interrogatório? – Perguntou irônica, deixando-o vermelho de tanta irritação.

- POR QUE EU ME ENTREGUEI PARA O BABIDI!– Gritou ele com as mãos histéricas para cima.

- No dia que você matou aquelas pessoas no Torneio? – Ela perguntou baixo. Dessa vez sem nenhum grau de irritação. O Saiyajin foi se acalmando aos poucos ao processar aquilo tudo. Pronto, ela tinha feito a pergunta que ele esperava. E para a destruição dele, ele não tinha uma resposta pronta. "_Inferno"_ pensou triste.

- Me diz Vegeta! – Bulma estava perdendo totalmente o controle de si mesma – FOI VOCÊ!?

- E-em parte... sim – Respondeu com dificuldade.

- Como assim? – Perguntou mais calma. Ela podia notar que Vegeta tinha dificuldade de se explicar.

- Babidi tentou me controlar, possuindo minha alma – respirou fundo – Fazendo isso, ele poderia me dar ordens, mas resisti e ele só possuía metade dela. A verdade é que eu deixei ele a possuir... Eu, eu... poderia ter evitado isso.

Bulma o examinava. Tentando entender o sentido de tudo aquilo.

- Fiz isso por mim – Continuou. Vegeta nunca assumiria que havia feito isso por ela e Trunks – Eu precisava me revolver com Kakarotto. Aquele imprestável não queria lutar! E o único jeito de fazê-lo lutar comigo era chamando sua aten...

- Matando aquelas pessoas inocentes – Bulma o cortou com frieza.

Ela não poderia acreditar naquilo. Achou que ele havia mudado, finalmente. Mas a verdade era que ele não tinha nada de diferente. Era o mesmo Saiyajin que conheceu a 11 anos atrás. Frio, calculista e orgulhoso. Tudo que ele queria, era superar Goku. E estava ali por isso. Ela e Trunks não significam nada. Por que ela ainda insistia nesse relacionamento? Ela sabia a resposta; era tarde demais para ela.

Vegeta nada respondeu. Ambos ficaram em silêncio total. Bulma não sabia se sentia raiva ou tristeza. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Não conseguia mais formular palavra alguma naquele momento. De repente, Vegeta se senta na janela – fazendo com que Bulma achasse que ele iria fugir dali – e olha para o outro lado. Estava tudo muito difícil para ambos os lados.

Depois de tudo que passaram nesses últimos anos, aquele poderia ser o dia que alguém desistiria. Se Vegeta fosse embora, ele precisava saber de pelo menos uma coisa.

- Eu senti – Ela sussurrou.

O Príncipe olhou para ela franzindo o cenho, deixando claro que não havia a menor idéia do que ela quis dizer.

- Senti quando você morreu – A cientista tomou coragem para o encarar – Eu sabia mesmo antes de me contarem. Só não queria acreditar... – E então, o choro que ela tanto segurou veio a tona.

Aquilo foi demais para o Príncipe dos Saiyajins. Se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava, era ver aquela mulher chorar, especialmente quando ele era o culpado. Ele se aproximou lentamente, testando-a. Até que a abraçou.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, mulher – sussurrou no seu ouvido – Eu fiz isso... por vocês. Eu queria consertar o que eu mesmo tinha começado. Não sabe como me senti quando descobri que meu sacrifício foi em vão.

Bulma não prestava a atenção no que ele dizia desde que ouviu "eu fiz isso...por vocês". Ela percebeu o nível de dificuldade dele admitir isso. E notou que o julgara mal. Sim, ele continuava o mesmo, não restava dúvida. Só havia uma diferença. Ele fez e fará de tudo para demonstrar algo que ele nunca conseguiu demonstrar. O afeto pela família. O único culpado nisso tudo, era um maldito sentimento: orgulho.

Ela achava que sempre soubesse. A verdade era que ela ainda tinha dúvidas...dúvidas que agora não existiam mais. Ela sabia que ele amava a família. Ele provou isso na pior maneira possível; trazendo sofrimento para ambos os lados.

- Vegeta – Ela disse ainda abraçada a ele; ela precisava deixar claro mais uma vez – Sabe quem eu amo?

Aquilo deixou seus olhos maiores; piscando várias e várias vezes. E então seus pensamentos foram para rumos dolorosos.

Bulma sentiu que seu corpo tinha ficado ereto quando ela disse aquilo; fazendo-a rir. Pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos para o encarar.

- Não importa. Insuportável, irritante, mau humorado, trapaceiro, grosso, arrogante, orgulhoso, narcisista.. – Bulma respirou fundo e riu – Meu deus! Viu só como você me dá trabalho? Os piores adjetivos são seus! – Isso fez o Príncipe bufar mas ela ainda não o tinha soltado – Seu bobo. É por você que me apaixonei a anos atrás e por quem continuo, mesmo com todos esses adjetivos maravilhosos. É isso que te faz especial.

Vegeta se perguntava se aquilo era real. Se aquela mulher era real. Por um momento, o imaginou como a mulher de Kakarotto o aguentaria se ele não fosse tão retardado e sem noção; e fosse como o Príncipe. Obviamente, Kakarotto apanharia, e muito. Aquilo o fez sorrir, aquele sorriso torto e metido que ele sempre dava; e deixava Bulma doidinha. Não importava suas escolhas, defeitos e reações, aquela mulher iria com ele para qualquer lugar, o apoiaria, e o amaria de qualquer forma. Se ela achava que era tarde de mais para ela, ele achava o mesmo.

E não aguentando mais, ele a puxou para um beijo. Pela primeira vez, deixou tudo ir devagar. Pressa para que? A Terra estava a salvo, seu filho dormia tranquilamente no quarto, ele estava bem e o que era melhor; ele não foi expulso de casa. Essa idéia o fez rir.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Bulma entre beijos.

- Não interessa – Respondeu a pegando no colo e levando-a para cama.

- Grosso – Foi tudo que respondeu antes de ser jogada na cama e depois sentir um corpo másculo em cima; a abraçando forte como se dependesse de tudo aquilo.

Vegeta acordou de repente no meio da noite; suado e frio. Não se recordava do sonho, mas sabia que não era bom pelo estado que estava. Quando percebeu, ainda estava abraçando com Bulma na cama, deixando-se recordar do que estavam fazendo a horas atrás; fazendo seu típico sorriso torto. Ele percebeu que o Ki de Trunks estava agitado, e uma preocupação o domou. Se desfez do corpo de Bulma com cuidado para não acordá-la, vestiu sua calça de elástico e foi até o quarto do filho checar.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, viu o garoto se mexendo para um lado e depois para o outro. _"Pelo jeito... também é um pesadelo"._ Ele não sabia o que poderia fazer para deixar o menino em paz, e ter um sono tranquilo. Vegeta foi se aproximando aos poucos da cama onde o filho dormia, até se ajoelhar ao lado. Viu que mãos apertavam o edredom com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Foi quando Vegeta pegou as mãos do menino e a segurou, Trunks começou a relaxar as mãos aos poucos, sua respiração que estava acelerada começou a se normalizar, e seu Ki agitado começou a voltar ao normal_. "O que será que esse moleque está sonhando?"_. Depois de passar um bom tempo ali, Vegeta soltou as mãos do garoto com cuidado, e se levantando para deixar o quarto quando ouviu:

- Eu te amo, papai.

Não se atreveu a olhar para trás, sabia que o garoto estava sonhando; e sabia que era com ele. Ele não podia explicar o que sentia naquele momento. Ele só sabia que tudo começava a fazer sentido, e que sem dúvidas, sentia o mesmo por aquele pirralho.

Trunks continuou com os olhos fechados, esperando o pai deixar o quarto. Ele não queria que o pai soubesse que ele havia acordado quando pegou suas mãos. O pequeno se sentiu orgulhoso por dizer o que tanto queria dizer. O que era mais incrível: ele sabia que o pai sentia o mesmo.

Naquela noite, o pequeno não teve mais pesadelos. Ele dormiu sorrindo.


	8. Um dia de pesadelo

**Um dia de pesadelo**

- Trunks! Deixe de ser um fraco e me ataque de uma vez! – Vegeta dizia entre respirações entrecortadas por conta do árduo treinamento na Sala de Gravidade. Desde a derrota de Majin Boo, ele e o primogênito treinavam todos os dias sem nenhum descanso – tirando as horas da manhã que Trunks estava na escola e Bulma deixou bem avisado que se Vegeta interferisse nos estudos no meio-Saiyajin o problema seria particularmente entre o casal.

- Parece fácil falar – reclamava o herdeiro avançando com uma sequência de socos que Vegeta se esquivava facilmente – Quando se é mais forte – soltou sem fôlego – Pois, até minutos atrás eu estava vencendo!

- Não diga asneiras! – Vegeta respondeu irritado ficando ereto e sendo um alvo fácil. Trunks lançou uma energia fazendo Vegeta se defender com as mãos. Depois de meio segundo, percebeu que a energia não havia o atingido e não conseguia a sentir o Ki de Trunks. Mais meio segundo se passou e sentiu o garoto nas suas costas prestes a lançar outra energia; esquivando-se rapidamente. Quando parou – quase 2 segundos depois – foi algo tão rápido que não pôde perceber. Trunks lançou outra bola de energia dessa vez mais forte. Vegeta estava prestes a se esquivar novamente, mas Trunks apareceu bem a sua frente pegando a mesma energia lançada à segundos atrás e atacando com mais força.

O que o herdeiro não contava, era que o pai estava preparado para seu ataque surpresa, as energias de ambos eram tão fortes que a Sala de Gravidade explodiu de vez.

- Ugh... – Vegeta resmungava saindo dos escombros quando ele sentiu algo felpudo abanando em seu nariz.

- O Sr. Vegeta está ferido? – Perguntou um dos empregados da casa.

Quando notou havia pelo menos 6 empregados-robôs o olhando de maneira sem vida. Obviamente estavam todos andando pelos corredores para continuarem seus afazeres quando viram a explosão.

- Ai... – Trunks gemia num som abafado – Papai, seria fácil eu sair se o senhor não estivesse em cima de mim! – Vegeta levantou-se na hora e puxou o garoto pelo colã - todo rasgado – e largando-o logo em seguida.

- Puxa! – Trunks disse surpreso – A mamãe vai ficar uma fera quando ver o que o corredor sofreu junto com a explosão.

- Hunf... Ei, seus vermes – Vegeta se referiu aos robôs que ainda os olhavam – Ao invés de ficarem parados como uns inúteis, por que não comecem a limpar essa bagunça? – Os robôs obedeceram imediatamente.

- Trunks – Vegeta chamou seguindo para o laboratório - Vá tomar um banho. Você está imundo.

"_Olha quem fala"_ pensou o garoto revirando os olhos, mas obedecendo a ordem do pai imediatamente.

Enquanto seguia até o laboratório, Vegeta tinha de passar pelo departamento comercial da Corporação Cápsula – fazendo todos os secretários e empresários dali o olharem fazendo-o respirar fundo para não matar um por um. Desde que Bulma assumiu toda a chefia, muita coisa havia mudado. O laboratório estava maior e localizado na ala onde ficava também o escritório de Bulma – o 2° lugar que ela mais passava depois do laboratório – como também sua Sala de Gravidade fazia parte diretamente da casa.

- Olha só Hayden! Hoje começamos com o pé direito! – uma das secretárias sussurrava para outra – O Sr. Briefs está passando por aqui! – De repente várias mulheres disfarçaram e olharam através das portas e pequenas janelas de seus escritórios para observar o que elas julgavam como 'perfeição'.

- Ai ai... – Uma delas soltou totalmente hipnotizada – A Sra. Briefs é tão sortuda...

- Queria eu ser casada com esse homem. Essas coxas... – Uma delas sussurrou com um desejo imenso.

- E esses braços? Abdômen? Parece que ele faz questão de aparecer com essa roupa colada no corpo só para provocar – Outra respondia.

- E rasgada para apreciarmos! – Todas suspiraram.

Enquanto passava por esse corredor, Vegeta não fazia nada além de olhar para o chão com o rosto totalmente vermelho. "_Mulheres vulgares_" pensou rubro.

Quando chegou no escritório de Bulma, notou a mulher na mesa do computador olhando para o chão mexendo em algo que ele não conseguia ver.

- MULHER! – O Saiyajin se apressou em soltar tudo – Seu filho explodiu a Sala de Gravidade e agora, como vou treinar!?

- Como é que é? – Perguntou assustada deixando uma caixa cair no chão e pegando-a imediatamente – como se temesse que alguém a visse.

- Você me ouviu – Resmungou – O que é isso? – Perguntou não conseguindo disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Não é nada! hehe! – Bulma riu nervosa – E então... A Sala de Gravidade explodiu? Tudo bem! – Bulma dizia enquanto empurrava Vegeta porta a fora – Vou arrumar tudinho até o fim de semana, tá? – Disse dando um rápido selinho no Saiyajin que levantou uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado – Por que está me olhando assim?

- Desde quando você diz que vai arrumar a Sala de Gravidade sem dar um showzinho antes?

- Desde que eu percebi que não vale a pena – disse séria – Agora, eu preciso voltar a trabalhar. Por que não pega a cápsula com a Sala reserva que você usava antes e treine por lá enquanto resolvo tudo e dou um jeito de arrumá-la?

- Hunf... – bufou e deu as costas para a mulher seguindo até sua janela e saindo por ali quando Bulma o interrompe.

- A porta está aqui... Por que vai sair pela janela? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Por que não sou obrigado a aturar aquelas mulheres vulgares que ficam me secando!

- O QUE?! – Bulma grunhiu, e antes que dissesse mais algo, Vegeta já tinha sumido dali se arrependendo do que tinha dito.

- Pra onde você vai? – Vegeta perguntou a Trunks fingindo desinteresse enquanto devorava seu lanche em frente a enorme televisão da sala principal.

- To indo para a casa do Goten! – Respondeu alegre. Vegeta então percebeu que o garoto carregava na mão sua caixa onde guardava as cápsulas com seus brinquedos – A mamãe deixou eu dormir lá.

- Hunf... Vê se não esquece de treinar amanhã – Respondeu seco.

- Pode deixar! Tchau, papai! – Disse rapidamente e saiu pela porta voando.

"_Grande treinamento eles fazem... Kakarotto não sabe pegar pesado",_ pensou com reprovação. Depois de longas horas de televisão, o Saiyajin foi pegando no sono aos poucos. Subiu para tomar um banho e depois se deitar. Aquela sexta-feira foi estranhamente cansativa, e o Príncipe não estava com paciência de esperar Bulma daquela fez. Provavelmente ela ficaria no laboratório até tarde, ainda mais que ela tinha a Sala de Gravidade para consertar.

Depois de um longo banho, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu.

Os raios de sol eram tão fortes que invadiram o quarto onde dormia Vegeta. O Saiyajin abriu os olhos num grande mau humor com toda aquela claridade. "_Ugh! Nem para fechar essas malditas cortinas! Droga, Bulma!"_, já amaldiçoava a mulher em plena oito horas da manhã. Levantou-se para tomar um banho. Depois de uns minutos relaxantes, algo deixou o Príncipe nervoso outra vez.

- CADÊ MINHA TOALHA, MALDIÇÃO!? – Gritou. Aquela manhã sem dúvidas estava começando otimamente para o Saiyajin. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a toalha de Bulma e se enxugou com ela. E ai se ela vier reclamar com ele!

Deixou o banheiro ainda com raiva e foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa para pegar sua roupa de treino, logo depois descendo até a cozinha. Tudo estava estranhamente silencioso, o que fez Vegeta se perguntar se tinha terráqueos pela casa e região. Ele só descartou essa hipótese porque podia sentir os Kis. Quando chegou a cozinha, encontrou-se com Trunks que estava um pouco diferente. Primeiro se perguntou o que o garoto fazia ali, e depois o por que parecia que ele havia encolhido. O menino bebia seu leite e comia biscoitos olhando para um ponto cego na parede. Era impossível não ter visto Vegeta, a essa altura ele já teria gritado "Bom dia, papai!".

Vegeta ficou intimidado com aquilo. Ele nunca dizia 'Bom dia' a ninguém, mas estava mais do que acostumado a ouvir essas duas palavras por Bulma e Trunks todas as manhãs_. "Será que ele ficou bravo por eu ter o chamado de fraco ontem?"_ indagava se aproximando do menino que ainda não o olhava, _"Bobagem! Por que ele estaria ligando para isso? Ele é orgulhoso tanto quanto eu...E POR QUE ME IMPORTO COM ISSO?"_ pensava com raiva.

- Trunks! – Bulma vinha do corredor em disparada; vestindo seu típico jaleco quando trabalhava no laboratório.

- O que foi mamãe?

- Arrume suas coisas já, vamos sair daqui agora.

- Por quê? – Trunks e Vegeta perguntaram juntos.

- Os Androides estão atacando a Capital do Oeste! Anda filho, pegue suas coisas para sairmos daqui – Bulma estava desesperada pegando alguns mantimentos na cozinha e colocando num suporte para deixá-los guardados numa cápsula.

- T-Tá bom – Trunks correu para seu quarto com Bulma logo atrás.

- Androides? – Vegeta repetiu com um tom surpreso – Eu mato esses vermes em segundos! – Disse convicto indo atrás de Trunks e Bulma.

Quando chegou ao quarto do filho, ele podia ver Bulma o ajudando a arrumar apenas o necessário e depois correndo até seu quarto para arrumar suas coisas. Estava tudo acontecendo tão rápido, que o Saiyajin ainda não estava muito bem emocionalmente. Por que diabos sua mulher e seu filho o ignoravam?

- Trunks! – Vegeta disse firme – Deixe suas coisas no lugar. Não vamos deixar nossa casa por causa desses malditos androides!

Mas Trunks não deu ouvidos. O garoto continuava a arrumar suas coisas rapidamente e então correu até o quarto da mãe. Vegeta com raiva tentou segurar firme o ombro do garoto que até então o ignorava, mas o garoto passou pela sua mão, fazendo Vegeta ficar pasmo.

Trunks passou pela mão de Vegeta. Como se o próprio não estivesse ali. Como se ele fosse apenas um fantasma ali, olhando tudo e sem poder fazer nada. Como um teste, Vegeta tentou pegar um bichinho que estava em cima da cama de Trunks, mas o objeto apenas passou pela sua mão. "_Que diabos é isso!?",_ o príncipe do Saiyajin se perguntava, _"Por que eles não me veem? Por que não consigo pegar nada agora? QUE INFERNO!", _e então ele ouviu uma explosão bem próxima dali. E ele não sentia o Ki. Ele sabia. Era os androides.

- Mamãe! Eles chegaram! – Trunks disse desesperado indo para perto de Bulma.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. Vamos sair daqui – Bulma disse passando confiança ao filho de 5 anos, mas por dentro estava tão amedrontada quanto ele. Bulma pegou-o pela mão e desceu as escadas, correndo em direção ao corredor que dava até a porta da frente, mas parou quando uma outra explosão aconteceu bem próximo dali. Bulma voltou para seu quarto que por enquanto era o lugar mais seguro dali; até os androides chegarem ali e os matarem. Trunks largou a mão de Bulma e correu até a sacada subindo na grade.

- Mamãe, vamos por aqui! – Disse o menino.

- Ficou maluco, Trunks? – Bulma reprovou desesperada – Não podemos pular... mesmo sendo um Saiyajin nem sei se você sobrevive numa altura como essa!

- Não vamos pular! Vai, pega minha mão – O menino estendeu uma de suas mãozinhas. Bulma pegou hesitante olhando nos olhos do filho que estava sério. Aquilo lhe passou confiança. Ele não fazia ideia do como parecia com o pai quando fazia aquele olhar. O pequeno nunca conheceu o pai, pois infelizmente, fora morto pelos androides quando ainda era bebê. Apesar de nunca ter convivido com Vegeta, o pequeno herdeiro dos Saiyajins herdara muita coisa do pai além do rosto. Orgulho e força fazia parte da personalidade do pequeno. E sempre que ele demonstrava essas qualidades, Bulma sentia uma grande nostalgia.

Trunks a segurou firmemente e saiu voando com cuidado para não ser visto pelos androides. Ainda voando em direção oposta ao dos Androides, Trunks pode ver que alguém estava lutando contra eles. Era Gohan.

Vegeta sentiu muita raiva naquele momento. Como aqueles androides ousaram destruir sua casa? O que era pior. Como eles ousaram expulsar sua família dali? Vegeta sentiu tanta raiva que logo de transformou num Super Saiyajin e avançou nos Androides. Mas foi em vão. Seu corpo atravessava o deles, e os androides lidavam com aquilo como se ele não existisse, _"Eu estou aqui?"_ se perguntava o Saiyajin desesperado.

- Ka...me...hame... HA! – Gohan soltou em um dos androides. Aquele Kame-hame-ha atravessara Vegeta e atingiu em cheio um deles que foi diretamente para o chão. Vegeta observou aquela luta imponente. Ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar Gohan... ou a família.

Ele não estava ali. Ele era um mísero espectador. A pergunta era: por quê? Por que ele estava ali vivendo uma vida que ele nunca viveu? Os Androides foram destruídos à anos atrás. Não passavam de vermes fracos. Vegeta poderia destruí-los em segundos; se ele conseguisse tocá-los.

Se sentindo inútil, Vegeta seguiu o pequeno Ki de Trunks. Ele poderia não ajudar na luta, mas pelo menos tentaria guiar a família.

Se aproximando de uma floresta a quase 200 km dali, ele pôde ver uma grande casa. _"Deve ser aquelas cápsulas de Bulma_", pensou o Saiyajin. Se aproximou lentamente da porta, e quando decidiu abri-la, sua mão passou pela maçaneta. "_QUE INFERNO!"_ pensava desesperado. Quando a adrenalina o domou, ele socou a porta e viu seu braço atravessá-la, e então lentamente atravessou seu corpo e entrou na casa. Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Bulma ao longe, e foi guiado por ela.

- Mais que droga – lamentava – A essa altura todas as minhas experiências e máquinas devem estar destruídas! Só consegui salvar o essencial – Dizia olhando para uma cápsula em especial - como se sua vida dependesse dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe – O pequeno Trunks dizia pegando na mão da mãe – Você vai ver, o Gohan vai derrotar os Androides.

Bulma suspirou. Era incrível o quão otimista era aquele pequeno. _"Gostaria muito que você esteja certo, Trunks. E espero que esteja",_ pensava olhando o garoto com carinho.

- Acho que está na hora de ir tomar um banho... Foi um longo dia.

- Tá – Respondeu indo até o banheiro.

Quando Trunks sumiu de sua vista, Bulma jogou a cápsula que tanto segurava e ela se transformou em uma grande máquina. Depois jogou outra cápsula; que se revelava suas ferramentas mais importantes. Ligou o computador da grande sala vazia e conectou um pen drive. Bulma então ficou digitando muito rápido no computador fazendo Vegeta se aproximar e olhar o que ela tanto fazia. Quando viu do que se tratava, ele olhou novamente aquela grande máquina que agora era um pouco reconhecível. Era a máquina do tempo que Mirai Trunks viajara.

- B-Bulma? – Vegeta arriscou falar algo.

Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Ele já tinha confirmado que: além de não conseguir pegar nada, ninguém lhe ouvia. "_Que irritante! Por que está acontecendo isso!? Dendê seu maldito, se estiver ouvindo, é bom que me tire daqui antes que eu mate você! E não dou a mínima para as malditas Esferas do Dragão!" _Vegeta tentava obter alguma resposta, mas tudo que encontrou em sua cabeça era sua própria consciência dizendo que ele estava sozinho ali.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele ainda estava ali, observando Bulma mexendo na máquina. Apesar de terem passado poucos anos depois do nascimento de Trunks, ele podia notar que a mulher tinha uma aparência mais velha, tanto no visual como no comportamento. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo que seguia até a cintura, e parecia que ela não era tão vaidosa como ele a conhecia. Parecia que ela estava se virando sozinha... E quanto a ele? Ele estava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava. Ninguém podia vê-lo. Seria assim? Ele teria que ver ela e seu filho serem mortos pelos Androides?

- Mamãe? – Trunks apareceu por trás, vestindo um pijama.

- Oi querido – Bulma respondeu ainda prestando a atenção no que fazia.

- P-Posso fazer uma pergunta? – O menino perguntou de forma insegura.

- Claro.

- Como era meu pai? – Perguntou fazendo Bulma parar o que estava fazendo e virar-se para olhá-lo. Vegeta a encarou.

- Bom... – Respondeu um pouco tímida. Ela nunca havia falado de Vegeta antes para o filho, e se sentiu um pouco envergonhada por nunca ter tocado nesse assunto. Um dia ele teria curiosidade e perguntaria – Seu pai era um pouco difícil de lidar... Ele era muito orgulhoso e calculista. Acho que foi por isso que nos aproximamos... – respirou fundo e continuou – Ele fez muitas coisas ruins. Mas eu sabia que por dentro, ele era uma boa pessoa. Bom eu acho que pelo menos ele tentava. – Ele olhou para o garoto que parecia que tinha milhões de perguntas na cabeça. Trunks não ficaria contente com uma resposta tão simples.

Vegeta a olhou profundamente. Então era isso que ela pensava dele? Que ele era calculista e ligava apenas para seu orgulho? E seu sacrifício para salvar ela e Trunks? Quantas vezes ele tinha provado que a amava? Ele poderia nunca ter dito em palavras, mas ele provou várias vezes o quão importante era ela e Trunks. Aquilo foi um dos piores golpes que ele havia sentido. Seu orgulho ferido em uma luta não era nada comparado a ferida que ele tinha agora.

- É verdade que os Androides mataram ele? – Trunks perguntou baixo ganhando a atenção total de Vegeta.

Ele morreu? Como assim? Morto pelos Androides? "_Que diabos é isso!?"_ perguntava-se. Essa era a explicação dele não conseguir fazer nada? Ele era um fantasma ali? Vegeta parou, respirou fundo e pensou um pouco. A última coisa que ele se lembrava, era de ter dormido em sua cama depois de um longo treinamento com Trunks. E então, acordou no mesmo lugar, mas em uma outra dimensão. Aquilo era piada? _"Última chance para você não ser morto Dendê",_ ameaçava o Kami-Sama da Terra.

- Como sabe disso? – Bulma se aproximou do filho chocada. Ela sempre escondeu aquilo do garoto. Queria esperar que ele crescesse um pouco para lhe contar sobre seu pai. Sobre quem ele era.

- O Gohan me contou... Mas foi se querer, não fica brava com ele. Eu fiz ele contar – Trunks falou tão rápido que se atropelou nas palavras.

- Gohan te ensinou a voar? – Bulma chutou já sabendo que sim. Ela tinha descoberto a horas atrás que o pequeno voava – Você nunca me contou.

- Foi na última vez que ele veio nos ver... Não contei porque eu ainda não dominava essa técnica. Mas hoje foi necessário, eu tive medo de cair – Admitiu.

- Bom, isso é bom – Ela sorriu para ele, mas não foi correspondida. Ela sabia que ele ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Sim... – Suspirou – Os Androides o mataram.

- Trunks – Bulma chamou sua atenção quando o menino olhou para o chão, calado - Apesar de tudo, seu pai tentou nos proteger. Mesmo dizendo que só estava ali por uma boa luta, eu sabia que por dentro, ele queria nos proteger – E então, falou o que mais queria - Tenho certeza que um dia, você será tão forte quanto Gohan.

- Você acha? – O menino olhou bem em seus olhos.

- Trunks – Bulma não sabia como explicar aquilo – Seu pai, ele... bem – Como ela diria para um garoto de 5 anos que o pai era um extraterrestre? – Ele não é daqui.

- Como assim? Ele era de outra cidade? – perguntou inocente. Bulma respirou fundo.

- Lembra-se quando te contei sobre seres de outros planetas?

- Lembro.

- Bom... O seu pai não é 'deste' planeta.

Trunks ficou calado por um momento. O garoto estava cheio de dúvidas na cabeça, e não sabia o que perguntava primeiro. Bulma muito paciente, esperou o tempo todo o garoto organizar seus pensamentos depois daquela revelação.

- Sabe por que Gohan é tão forte? – Bulma disse depois de longos minutos de silêncio. Seria melhor explicar logo de uma vez antes que Trunks a lotasse de perguntas. Trunks fez sinal que 'não'.

- Por que o pai dele era um Saiyajin. Uma raça de guerreiros muito poderosa. Quando o planeta deles foi explodido por Frieza, poucos sobreviveram. Lembra-se de quando lhe contei sobre Frieza?

O garoto se lembrava bem quando em uma de suas noites de histórias, Bulma contava sobre suas aventuras de quando era jovem. Trunks conhecia boa parte delas, mas nada que revelasse a identidade do pai.

- Sim – Respondeu ansioso.

- Seu pai era o Príncipe dessa Raça – Disse de uma vez.

Trunks olhou para os olhos de Bulma chocado. _"Meu pai? Um príncipe!?",_ pensou incrédulo, _"LEGAL!"._ Bulma não sabia como encarar aquele silêncio e choque que ele expressava.

- Trunks?

- Meu pai era um príncipe! – disse o garoto eufórico – Isso quer dizer que ele era o mais poderoso, não é? – Aquilo fez Bulma sorrir.

- Sim, sim – Respondeu divertida com a alegria que irradiava do pequeno. Vegeta ficou olhando bem o garoto. Era incrível. Apesar de não tê-lo conhecido, ele podia ver o orgulho que o menino tinha de dizer quem era seu pai. E o orgulho de ser parte de uma raça de guerreiros.

- É por isso que sou mais forte que meus amigos da escola? – Trunks perguntou.

- Sim, por isso sempre te pedi para tomar cuidado. Sua força é incomparável com a de um terráqueo.

- Puxa! – O garoto agora ficava sério novamente – Mas... se meu pai era poderoso, por que ele foi morto pelos Androides?

- Sempre existe alguém mais forte que você, Trunks. O Universo é enorme – Bulma respondeu com tristeza.

- Bom... – O menino pensou por um momento e então disse – Eu quero ser forte tanto quanto meu pai foi. Quero ser um grande guerreiro. E um dia, vou derrotar os Androides, mamãe. Eu prometo.

Bulma olhou bem nos olhos de Trunks ao dizer 'eu prometo'. Aquilo a deixava transtornada. Ela já havia perdido seus pais em um dos ataques dos Androides à quase dois anos atrás. E a quatro anos, havia perdido seu Saiyajin. Ela não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Trunks. Ele era tudo que lhe restava. Ele era sua força para continuar ali, lutando para conseguir paz na Terra. Ela não poderia tolerar nenhum risco.

- Trunks, me prometa que nunca chegará perto deles – Bulma disse segurando firmemente os braços do filho – Por favor – suplicou – Mesmo que fique forte, não chegue perto deles. Não lute. Apenas... sobreviva – Trunks a olhou confuso.

- Mas eles precisam ser derrotados – respondeu simplesmente.

- Confia em mim está bem? Eu tenho um plano, enquanto eu não dizer, quero que você fique longe deles – Bulma se levantou ainda olhando o garoto nos olhos – Promete? – Trunks pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Prometo... – Respondeu triste.

Depois disso, tudo ficou nublado. A casa foi desaparecendo junto de Bulma e Trunks deixando Vegeta desesperado. "_O que está acontecendo?",_ pensava confuso. Tudo ficou negro, e Vegeta estava parado num ponto suspenso da escuridão, e começou a ouvir vozes.

- Gohan, por favor, me treine! Eu tenho o sangue no meu pai, posso ser tão forte quanto você. Não me importo se seus treinamentos são duros. Posso fazê-los sem reclamar! – Vegeta julgou ser a voz de Trunks. Mas ele não via nada, apenas escuridão. Vozes passavam por sua cabeça, mas nada coerente. Parecia um redemoinho de vozes o que fazia o Saiyajin tapar os ouvidos.

De repente, Vegeta estava no meio de escombros, e viu um homem que julgava ser Gohan colocando algo na boca de Trunks.

- Trunks... pegue-a... a última semente dos deuses... – balbuciava Gohan quase desmaiando – Se eu morrer, você será o único capaz de matar esses malditos Androides.

Vegeta ficou olhando aquela cena em choque. Gohan estava totalmente fraco, e Trunks... a ponto de morrer. E foi salvo, graças a Semente dos Deuses. Gohan estava o protegendo. Antes que ele pudesse chegar perto do garoto, a cena estava mudando novamente e tudo ficou confuso.

- Mamãe! Me ajude! Gohan está muito ferido! – Trunks gritava desesperado. Vegeta tentava procurar o lugar da onde saia a voz, mais não encontrava nada além de paisagens confusas.

- GOHAN-CHAN! – Trunks gritou. Vegeta não sabia que lugar era aquele, mas podia situar que era apenas mais uma cidade destruída pelos Androides. Ele podia ver o filho gritando por Gohan que estava morto no meio da rua. E então, ele viu o garoto sendo possuído pela raiva e se transformando num Super Saiyajin.

"_Que Ki enorme...",_pensava incrédulo. E então, a cena mudou novamente. Vegeta estava ao lado da Corporação Cápsula e podia ver Bulma se despedindo de um Trunks já crescido. O garoto estava entrando na Máquina do Tempo e antes disso havia abraçado a mãe com ternura.

Algo mudou naquela cena. Quando o menino deu as costas, uma criatura apareceu. E matou o garoto com apenas dois golpes. Vegeta ficou em alerta e correu até o monstro com raiva, já pressentindo que o pior aconteceria. Ele não conseguia tomar nada, tudo que ele tocava, atravessava sua mão. O monstro chegou até perto de Bulma, e quando ele notou, viu que se tratava de Cell. Desesperado por que não conseguia fazer nada para salvá-la, gritou o mais alto que podia.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! – Levantou-se rapidamente.

Vegeta olhou para os lados e viu que estava em seu quarto. Acalmou a respiração aos poucos. A cama estava toda molhada devido ao seu suor, e reparou que raios de luz penetravam pelas falhas da cortina.

"_Hunf... era um maldito pesadelo",_ pensou indo até o banheiro tomar uma ducha.

Muitos pensamentos penetravam na mente do Saiyajin. Aquele sonho estranho parecia tão real e ao mesmo tempo, fora de sua realidade. E naquele momento, ele sabia o porquê. Anos atrás, quando Mirai Trunks voltou para contar que havia derrotado os Androides de seu tempo, ele aproveitou para contar ao pai sobre sua vida no futuro. Contou praticamente tudo, querendo que o pai o conhecesse mesmo não estando com ele lá em seu tempo. Vegeta fingiu desinteresse, mas prestou a atenção em tudo que o filho do futuro dizia. E ele já admitia a si mesmo o orgulho que sentia do filho. Desde pequeno tão forte e orgulhoso. Sempre cuidando da mãe e lutando para conseguir sua liberdade. Para livrar a Terra do mau que a assombrava. Um verdadeiro Saiyajin. Um legitimo herdeiro da raça. Ele tinha mais do que certeza de uma coisa: Trunks não era um fraco.

Depois de longos minutos no banheiro, desceu até a cozinha a fim de beliscar algo. Não era normal ele acordar aquele horário, quando olhou o relógio, era quase meio dia. A essa hora, ele estaria terminado seu treino matinal. E então, ouviu um barulho vindo da sala principal e já sabia do que se tratava.

- Trunks, isso não vale! – A voz de Goten estava quase chorosa – Você roubou de novo!

- Não roubei não! Francamente, Goten! Você é um bebê chorão. Aceite o fato de que sou mais forte que você! – Trunks dizia com seu narcisismo herdado.

- Por que não discutem quem é mais forte ao lutarem comigo? – Vegeta apareceu na sala interrompendo a discussão dos garotos – Tenho certeza que acabarei com isso em segundos.

- Ah! Não precisa não! – Goten dizia fazendo sinal com as mãos e dando passos para trás fazendo Vegeta sorrir divertido.

- Qual é! Isso não vale pai, o senhor sabe que vai ganhar – Trunks dizia com uma careta.

- Então os dois são fracos – Vegeta concluiu dando as costas para os garotos.

- ESPERA! – Disseram juntos – Desafio! – Vegeta sorriu e olhou para trás em tom de deboche.

- Tudo bem, depois do almoço lutaremos. Vamos nas montanhas ao norte para usarmos todo nosso poder – Disse saindo da sala e indo em direção ao escritório de Bulma – Mas... Não vão poder usar a fusão. Se usarem, estão se declarando fracos.

- O QUE!? – Gritaram juntos e olharam um para o outro arrependidos de terem começado aquela discussão.

"_Vou apanhar feio",_ Goten pensava com tristeza.

Vegeta estava quase chegando ao corredor que dava aos escritórios da Corporação quando viu Bulma passar por ele rapidamente sem percebê-lo.

- Mulher! A onde vai? – Perguntou.

- Vegeta!? – Bulma respondeu ficando nervosa de repente. E então escondeu uma caixinha atrás de uma pasta que estava na sua mão. Como se estivesse escondendo um crime – Por que está aqui?

- Que pergunta retardada é essa? Eu moro aqui! – E então Vegeta olhou para as mãos da mulher que tremia muito – O que é isso que está escondendo?

- N-Nada – Respondeu não conseguindo disfarçar a mentira.

Vegeta pegou o objeto sem que Bulma percebesse e o olhou de maneira confusa.

- Ai meu Kami-Sama! Vegeta se acalma! – Bulma disse desesperada chegando perto do marido que ainda olhava o objeto com uma expressão confusa – Vegeta? Fale algo, por favor!

- O que isso quer dizer, Bulma? – Perguntou calmamente. Bulma o olhou confusa. Ao que parece, ele não fazia ideia para que servia aquilo – Você está doente? – Perguntou de maneira preocupada.

- Não, não...

- Então desembucha, mulher!

- Ugh, Vegeta! Eu quero te contar algo e você vem com grosseria?

- Então fale logo! To sem paciência! – Grunhiu o Saiyajin.

"_Quando ele tem paciência?",_ pensou a cientista com sarcasmo.

- Vamos supor que: nossa família vai aumentar – disse docemente. Rezando por todos os Senhores Kaiohs que Vegeta não surtasse e explodisse tudo.

- O velho vai trazer mais pulguentos para cá? – Perguntou fazendo Bulma bater uma das mãos da cara.

- Não, Vegeta! Quero dizer que estou grávida! – Depois que soltou tudo, logo tapou a boca. E então observou atentamente o marido mudar de cor.

- Vegeta? – Bulma o chamou preocupada.

- De novo? – Perguntou indiferente.

- É... – Respondeu confusa pela atitude estranha dele – Preciso ver meu médico essa semana ainda.

- Então, a Sala de Gravidade não será consertada essa semana – ele concluiu ainda indiferente.

- Talvez, mas eu vou fazer o possível – Bulma respondeu tentando entender aquela atitude.

- Que raios! Essa criança nem nasceu e já atrapalha meus treinos! É bom que você não a mime como fez com o Trunks! - Disse de uma maneira grossa e ao mesmo tempo diferente, tão diferente que fez Bulma sorrir.

- Ta, tá – Respondeu sorrindo. Era óbvio a felicidade que a transbordava ao ver o quão bem Vegeta havia recebido a notícia. Ela esperava gritos, destruições e ameaças; não aquilo – Alias, por não ter gritado hoje, você merece uma recompensa – Disse com malícia se aproximando e abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Hum... – Vegeta sorriu torto a abraçando pela cintura – É bom que recompense. Estou exigente hoje.

- Ui! Cadê o cara que sempre me chama de vulgar? – Disse e então Vegeta a prensou contra a parede sussurrando: _"_Não há problema em ser assim comigo_"_, fazendo Bulma soltar um riso em expectativa.

Aquele dia seria um grande marco na vida dos Briefs. E obviamente, o dia de sorte de Goten e Trunks que se safaram de apanhar... e muito!


End file.
